Wishes lead to Wands
by Tonio Carriedo
Summary: Leon discovers his magical community, and gains magical abilities from it! Arthur and Yao are making him go to Hogwarts to control his power, but he drags Emil along with him. Now the two best friends join Harry and Co. in their first year at Hogwarts. Will the school still be standing at the end of the year?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story**. **No excuses though, if you notice a problem with my grammar and spelling, have at me. I apologize now for any OOC characters, I'm not used to writing these particular ones.**

**If you were expecting an action packed story full of awesome plot and well planned out, please look elsewhere. For you will be sorely disappointed with this. There is absolutely no plot, I write it as it comes to me. If you happen to have a suggestion as to what comes next, please inform me and I will consider adding it. Inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the idea for this particular crossover.-**

Leon hated his brother. He really did.

His older brother, Yao, had conveniently forgotten to mention the magical heritage Leon had inherited from both Britain and China.

He, conveniently, remembered it when Leon accidentally blew a hole in Yao's wall. His fireworks had gone wrong and his absolute terror had triggered a magical response.

Which had, of course, enhanced the firework.

Now, he was with his other older brother, Arthur, aka England. He was being lectured on the new school he was being sent to so he could control his newfound magic. Since he was a country, his magical abilities were incredible, but wild.

Every country had a magical community, but some were more pronounced, like England, Romania, Norway, China, Iceland, and now Hong Kong. This enhanced magical community led to a manifestation of magical power in the anthropomorphic countries. Hong Kong would have noticed and developed his magical powers, had his magical community not only now grown to the point of manifestation.

"Come on, Leon. We don't have time to waste. We have to gather your school supplies, send a letter to Dumbledore to apprise him of the situation, and verse you on the cover story." Arthur called, dragging his younger sibling through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. "Arthur, doesn't Emil have a budding magical community?" Leon asked, trying to drag his best friend and secret crush into this too.

Arthur stopped, and turned to look at Leon. "You know, I think you're right. Let's call Lukas." Leon was yanked to the side of the busy sidewalk, and Arthur pulled out his phone, which was specially designed to work in magic-saturated areas. Leon waited patiently, tired of this whole ordeal. He watched the passerby as Britain consulted his friend on the state of Emil's magical control.

"Alright then, meet us at Ollivander's in about two hours." Arthur replied. "Yes, yes, alright. I'll tell him. Goodbye Lukas." Arthur hastily hung up. He huffed in an exasperated manner and looked at Leon. "We're going to meet up with Lukas and Emil at the wand shop after we collect the rest of your supplies. Come along then." Leon didn't have time to smirk at the thought of Emil being tugged around by his 'big brother' to go school shopping. He did, however, smile when he realized that Emil would be going to school with him.

Two hours later, Arthur and Leon stood in front of Ollivander's, the wand shop. Leon had gotten over the small batch of excitement at the idea of going to a mortal school with Emil, and was now struggling to hold all of his books. England finally noticed his struggle, and tapped the books with his wand. They shrunk to about pocket size, and Leon caught them as they fell through the space they had just occupied. "So, like, when are they supposed to be here?" Leon asked, glancing around for a familiar head of silver hair. "Right about n- Oh! There they are!"

Leon looked over to where Britain had been looking, immediately spotting the two short, pale, Nordics in sailor suits. Both looked irritated and tired. Emil's eyes widened slightly, and his lips quirked up in a smirk. Mr. Puffin was perched on his head, drawing many stares, but he ignored them.

The personification of Iceland walked to stand near Leon while their older brothers talked. "Did you, like, expect to see us?" Leon cooed in his friend's ear. Emil shivered, but his face didn't change. "I didn't expect to see you. But, can't say I'm disappointed." Leon smiled and turned to follow the older boys into the wand shop.

It was cluttered and dim, but you could clearly make out the figure of an old man on a ladder. "Hello, just a-oh!" a croaky voice called out, presumably from the old man. "I haven't seen either of you two before." Ollivander was confused. He could sense the magical prowess of the two men before him, but he could not remember ever having sold them wands. And he remembered every wand he ever sold. "My apologies, Ollivander, but we have recently moved here. My friend Arthur here is our guide through the magical community of London. As my younger brother and his friend are enrolling in Hogwarts this year, we were in need of supplies." The older blonde in blue explained. Ollivander nodded amicably and approached the two boys.

Both had looks of tired superiority, which would have been intimidating, if not for the puffin and baby panda perched on their head and shoulder respectively. He smiled at them and disappeared down a hallway.

He dashed back in, carrying two long, narrow boxes. "Here, try these." he handed them each a box and they opened them. Emil glanced to his brother in confirmation, before flicking the gnarled black wand.

Pink flashes shot out of the tip, and they seemed to do no harm until they made a U-turn and headed straight for Leon. His eyes widened but he had no time to dodge. A pink explosion erupted around his face, and when the sparkly dust cleared, Leon's hair was a bright shade of bubblegum pink instead of its customary black.

Arthur turned away, hiding a smile. Lukas patted his brother on the back, smirking. Emil looked shocked, his face slowly trying to hide a smile, before he turned red and doubled over in laughter. "Shut Up! Fix it! Fix it!" Leon yelled, also trying not to laugh. His friend's laughter was infectious, despite the situation. Arthur turned back and snapped his fingers, returning Leon's hair back to its original color.

"That wand is Black Walnut and Unicorn Hair, should work well for healing and charms and such. Good for tricksters." Ollivander smiled, winking at the two boys. They shared conspiratorial grins and looked back at him.

Leon removed his wand from its box. It too was black, but the wood was sleek and smooth. He turned to Emil and swished the wand at him, hoping to get revenge for the previous slight. A flash of fire spat out, but only traveled a few inches before sputtering out and dyiing. Leon huffed and Emil smirked.

"Maybe another for you, then." Ollivander said, snatching the box and wand out of Leon's hands and disappearing down a different hallway. Emil and Leon shared a look, but glanced up when the old man returned. He handed the box to the Asian youth. Leon opened it and pulled out a long, thin, white wand. He flourished it and aimed at a vase (something not flammable and easily replaced) before flicking his wrist. Fireworks shot out of the wand and dashed around the room, completely avoiding the vase. Fortunately, nothing caught fire.

Ollivander took the wand and its case away from Leon once more, before returning to his aisles more slowly. It took him several minutes longer to return than the other times. When he did come back into the main area, the polite conversation died out and he handed a box to Leon. He opened it this time and revealed a medium length, pale brown wand. It was slightly bent and crooked down the shaft, but it was a beautiful wand. "This one is made of Gingko wood and Dragon Heartstring. I believe that the wood coming from Asia, as you do, might help make a connection." Ollivander explained. Leon nodded and swished the wand.

This time, a small stream of flame escaped the tip and floated around Leon's head, making his skin glowing a warm chestnut. Emil inhaled sharply at the beauty of his friend, and blushed when he realized that he thought about his friend in that way. "I like this wand, it didn't, like, try and kill me." Leon complimented. Ollivander smiled. "Dragon Heartstring is very powerful, and the Gingko wood helps tame it. Good for all kinds of spells." Ollivander smiled to the boys before turning to the older two to discuss payment.

"Alright, now for pets." Arthur said, heading in the direction of a pet shop. "I want to bring Mr. Puffin." Emil stated, "And I want to bring Panda!" Leon exclaimed, clutching the bear to his chest. Arthur sighed. "Well, they are technically magical creatures…I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Come on then." he turned back to the café they had just passed, and entered.

"Are we really doing this?" Emil asked, pushing his cart of luggage through the crowd at the train station. "Yes, we, like, are. At least we're doing it, like, together." Leon suggested in a placating tone. Emil simply huffed. Their brothers had abandoned them at the train station with brief instructions on how to get to the train.

"We're supposed to walk through, like, a brick wall? What did Lukas say to do?" Leon asked. He didn't trust his brother with anything magical. Especially not in his country. "Lukas told me to do whatever Arthur said to." they shared a look before running at a brick wall, in-between platforms 9 and 10.

Rather than crash, they slid right through and onto another platform. This one was even more crowded than the last, people in robes and children everywhere. Leon caught sight of other people with carts like theirs, heading towards a sign that said 'Luggage Drop' he shrugged and followed them.

After a bit of confusion, Emil and Leon each had their carry-on and their pet, and were looking for a empty car on the train.

They found one, and were seated just as the train began to move. Leon huffed and leaned his head on Emil's shoulder, preparing to go to sleep. Emil smirked, and ran his fingers through Leon's hair once, before letting him sleep. He had begun to snore softly, when the compartment door was hurled open, and two loud boys entered.

One was quite tall and red headed, the other of average height with dark hair and glasses. They stopped talking when they noticed Emil and Leon. Emil glared at them when Leon's gentle breathing hitched, and he began to stir. "_Fara aftur ad sofa, ast_." Emil whispered to him, and Leon settled once more.

The two boys stood stunned, never having seen such an exotic pair of people before. "Well, sit down." Emil gestured at the bench across from him. They sat. "My name's Ron Weasley. Who're you?" the redhead, Ron, asked. "My name is Emil Bondevik. And he goes by many names." Ron was caught off guard by they way he referred to what they thought was his friend.

"Uh, my name is Harry Potter." Harry returned. Emil cocked his head. "I have heard of you before. My older brother has spoken of you. He is unimpressed with British magic, and so unimpressed by your feat of avoiding being killed at infancy. Don't take it personally though, my brother is hardly ever impressed." Emil explained. Harry nodded understandingly, though he did not understand at all.

The three chatted randomly, discussing useless information. Emil discovered that they too were first years and that Ron was the only one to have a magical family. When asked about his family, Emil simply stated that 'It was complicated.' It was. Emil had to explain the puffin and panda in crates as well.

When the 15 minute mark bell rang throughout the train, Emil turned to the boy sleeping soundly on his shoulder "_Vakna, vid erum naestum parna._" He called softly. The boy sat up and yawned. "Who, like, are they, _Hai que_?" he murmured, still half asleep. "They are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Introduce yourself while I get our robes." Emil stood up and reached to pull out his carry on. "Why is your carry on full of food? I had to pack both of our robes." Emil asked, slightly frustrated. "That, like, is because that is the carry on I had when I went to Arthur's house. I packed enough food to keep me alive until I could, like, sneak away to the store." he explained yawning again. Emil shrugged and nodded, accepting the answer.

"Arthur is my older brother. He can't cook to save a life. Seriously, he, like, set fire to cereal once. My name is, like, sometimes Kaoru Li Xiao Wang. Other times, my name is Leon Kirkland." the brunette smirked. Emil dropped a pile of robes on his head, "You forgot to mention Jackass. Just call him Leon or Kaoru." Emil directed the last part at Harry and Ron. "Come on, get dressed, _unnusti._" Leon nodded and pulled the robes on over his head.

"What are those names you use for each other?" Ron asked. Leon spoke up, "We started calling each other pet names in our first languages, like, a long time ago, and we agreed to never ask or, like, look up what they meant." Ron nodded fake understandingly.

"So," Ron started, "which houses do you want to be in?"

"The same one." They answered in unison.

"Arthur told me about the different houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and, like, Gryffindor." Leon added.

"Yeah, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Gryffindor for the brave." Ron confirmed.

"Well, we are cunning. Remember that time you helped me rig Matthias's Legos to explode after he ratted us out to Lukas?" Emil asked, turning to his friend.

"Yeah, and we're, like, intelligent too. Do you remember when we, like, beat Kiku on an I.Q. test?" Leon continued.

"Of course, and even when our brothers had a falling out and they tried to use us to get back at the other, we stayed friends. That counts as loyal right?" Emil added.

"I think that counts as loyal. Bravery….hmmm, What have we done that is, like, brave…I can't think of anything. You, _xue xiong_?" Emil shook his head.

"Oh well, we can still, like, be in the same house." Emil nodded. They heard the train whistle, and the door to the compartment was opened again.

This time, a girl about their age stood in the doorway. Her brown hair was fluffy and extremely curly. "Oh! Hello! Have you seen a toad around? A boy named Neville seems to have lost his." Harry shook his head and the girl huffed. She glanced at Ron, who was stuffing his face with candy Harry had bought when the trolley came by. "You've got a bit of dirt on your nose." she gestured to her own face, "Just there." Ron rubbed furiously at his nose, looking to Harry for confirmation that it was gone. Harry shrugged and turned back to the frizzy-haired girl. "My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?" her voice was polite, but in a 'I'm-better-than-you' way, which made her seem kind of prissy.

"Ron Weasly." It sounded more like 'On Weashlie' but it was his name nonetheless.

"Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand, and she took it with awe.

"I'm, like, Leon Kaoru Wang and this is Emil Bondevik." Leon spoke this time, Emil becoming shy with the new person.

Hermione nodded and turned to leave, before sticking her head back in the doorway to say, "We're about to arrive. I suggest that you get your robes on." She said this while pointedly staring at Harry and Ron, noting the robes in Emil's hands and on Leon. She left after that, closing the compartment door behind her.

The boat ride to the castle was somewhat boring. The frizzy-haired girl, Hermione, rode with them. The castle itself was beautiful.

It was huge and Victorian style, almost vampire-lair like. Emil's cousin Vlad would be proud.

A huge, giant of a man named Hagrid was in the boat at the front of the fleet that carried all of the first years to the underground cavern. Apparently Harry knew him.

The inside of the castle was even more impressive. You could have fit an entire house in the entrance hall alone. Moving paintings lined the walls, greeting the new students. Occasionally a ghost would drift through the walls and a student would scream.

At the end of the hall, a scary looking woman in green robes stood. When they reached her, she introduced herself. "I am Professor McGonagall. You will wait here until I return to bring you to the sorting ceremony." She turned and exited through a large set of doors.

As soon as she was gone, excited chatter broke out among the students. Leon and Emil ignored most of it, but when a boy with white blonde hair approached Harry, they were curious.

"So, what they said on the train is true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." more chatter broke out, excited and gossipy whispers. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted. Draco whipped around to look at him. "Think my name's funny do you? Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." The disgust in his voice was clear, and Ron's face hardened.

"You'll soon discover that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be hanging around with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry looked at it for a moment, before responding, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco's face contorted with anger, and he was about to respond with something scathing, but the door behind him opened up to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Come along then. They're ready for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter than the last one, but I'm only writing like 7 to 8 pages at a time, at like...size 14 font. So, in exchange for shorter chapters, you get more frequent updates! Maybe not as frequent as this one was...But frequent! Leave suggestions in the reviews for the next chapters, please, they inspire me. _Also, all italics are in other languages._**

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Himaruya Hidekaz and J.K. Rowling do.**

Professor McGonagall opened up the huge doors and led the huddle of first years into a large hall.

It was bigger than even the entrance hall, which Leon thought was huge to begin with. Four tables ran the length of the hall, all filled with children. At the front of the hall, a table sat on a raised dais, and ran perpendicular to the other four.

What seemed to be teachers or other staff sat at that table.

Leon noticed now, that all of the tables were set for dinner with golden plates, goblets, and silverware. But Leon didn't see any food.

The group had stopped moving now, and Leon looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking sternly over her half-moon glasses at them. She was holding a roll of parchment, and standing next to a stool with an old raggedy hat on it. What was that for?

Leon figured that that would be revealed soon enough and began to scrutinize the teachers. They all looked friendly enough, except for that one in the corner dressed all in black. His hair was black and greasy-looking, he seemed to have a permanent scowl, and his nose reminded Leon of a crow's beak.

He hoped that teacher wasn't as mean as he looked, and continued scanning the faces. In the background he heard a sort of commotion, it sounded like singing, but Emil wasn't drawing his attention, so it couldn't have been terribly interesting.

Leon was caught off by McGonagall calling out a name.

"Bones, Susan!"

Emil watched carefully, not having heard what they were supposed to do. The girl, Susan, walked up to the stool, sat down, and McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the raggedy old hat called out, startling Leon who had not been aware that it could talk. The table dressed in black and yellow erupted into cheers, and the rest clapped politely.

"How does it, like, know where to put you?" Leon whispered to Emil. Emil shrugged again, and McGonagall called out another name.

This continued for a while, people being sorted into various houses, cheering, polite clapping, and so on. Sometimes it took only a few seconds for the hat to make a decision, but other times it took almost a full minute. Emil and Leon didn't pay much attention to names, only taking note of the ones they knew.

Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom was put in Gryffindor as well. Ron's name was called and he was sorted into Gryffindor too. Ron sat down in a crowd of redheads who all looked similar to him. Emil figured they were his siblings.

Eventually, she called "Potter, Harry"

Most of the room went silent, and when he stepped up, whispers and gossip erupted. Harry looked nervous, glancing around pensively. A strict sweep of Professor McGonagall's glare and the room went quiet. Harry stepped up and put the hat on his head.

It was silent, everyone holding their breath, wondering what house the boy who lived would be placed in. The hat murmured to itself, and Harry mumbled something repeatedly. Leon's nation hearing allowed him to make out the words, "Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" he tried to figure out why Harry would not want to be put in Slytherin. He glanced over at the table where the green and silver snakes sat, and saw white blonde, slicked back hair.

Draco Malfoy. Harry hated him. And hadn't Voldemort been a Slytherin? But they couldn't all be bad, Arthur had been a Slytherin too. Then again, Harry had never met Arthur.

Finally, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The table on Emil's right erupted into cheers and yells of enthusiasm. Harry hopped off of the stool and made his way over to the open seat next to Ron.

Only a handful of students were left, Emil and Leon being two of them.

"Bondevik, Emil"

Emil jumped slightly, but walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the worn leather hat on his head.

_ Hmmm, you are different….Do not fear, Iceland. I know England, I am familiar with your kind. But where should I put you? You have cunning, integrity, loyalty, and bravery….Bravery yet undiscovered it seems…_

Emil cocked his head, listening carefully to the leather hat.

_ Maybe…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Emil nodded and stepped off of the stool to go sit at the mass of red and gold and cheers. He smiled slightly at his new classmates. Once he had sat down next to Ron, he locked eyes with Leon and nodded to him discreetly.

"Wang, Leon Kaoru"

Leon strode up to the stool, full of confidence and sarcasm. Plopping himself down on the stool, he sat straight up and glanced around in boredom.

_ You too, Hong Kong? I am well acquainted with your older brother, Arthur. I will not tell your secret. Our only problem now is where to put you. Not unlike your friend, I see…Cunning, hard working, brave, loyal. Your loyalty for your friend is incredible… Oh, I see…I see…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Leon leaped up and strode over to grab the last seat at the Gryffindor table, right next to Emil. Two identical redheads sat across from them.

" Hi, we're the Weasly twins. Ron is our younger brother." they spoke in unison. It was kind of creepy, but also very fascinating.

"Watch out for those two, they'll trick you out of your own wands if you're not careful." Ron warned. Leon and Emil exchanged incredulous glances. "So, like, you like pranks? So do we. Seriously, I, like, rigged fireworks on his uncle's Lego collection so that if he dropped them, they would, like, explode." Leon boasted. The Weasly twins looked doubtful. Rigging Legos? That sounded mediocre. Emil noted the doubt, and put them on what would hopefully be a long list of victims.

The last few people were sorted, and Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"There is a time for announcements, but now is not it. For now, all I have to say is…Tuck In!"

And suddenly, the tables were covered in trays and platters of food. Every British meal you could imagine, all right there. Emil's eyes widened, This was the first time he had seen this much food in one place. And after several centuries, he didn't have many firsts left.

"_Taohua yu_, like, eat."

His friend's reminder broke Emil of his shock, and he began to pile his plate with food. Nations needed to eat and sleep like humans, but they didn't need as much. The same went for medicines. Nations only got sick when something happened in their country, so mortal medicine didn't do anything.

So, when Leon and Emil only filled about one third of their plates, Hermione was concerned.

"Aren't you two going to eat more than that? Surely you're hungry after such a long trip?" Emil glanced at Leon, before offering up an explanation.

"Culture shock. We're light eaters anyway, but we aren't used to English food." Hermione seemed to accept the lie, but her brows furrowed in confusion once more.

"But you speak the language so well…"

This time, Leon swallowed and answered. "My older brother taught me English at a young age because we, like, travel often. And he learned because his brother has, like, friends in lots of other countries, so he was taught English, and, like, snippets of other languages." This time Hermione nodded understandingly, satisfied for the moment.

The rest of dinner continued in much the same way. People asking questions and Emil and Leon taking turns answering for each other.

After about an hour, Dumbledore stood up to the podium once more. A tinkling sound rang throughout he room when Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon. The dull roar of chatter quieted to a mumble.

"To new hands, I say welcome. And to old, I say welcome back!" Dumbledore paused as students began to chorus their joy at returning before beginning again.

"First years, and a few of the older students," he looked directly at the Weasly twins, "that the dark forest is strictly off limits to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, for what he says is the 463rd time, that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. Several new items have added to the list of forbidden objects. The complete, and extensive, list is posted on Mr. Filch's office door."

The crowd laughed, causing a raggedy man in long, tattered robes by the door grumble. "Now, prefects, if you would lead your houses to their common rooms, we can all rest up for the new school year." several people stood up at the separate tables, including Percy Weasly, and began guiding students out the dining hall doors, and through the maze of corridors.

At one point, they came to a great series of staircases, connecting all of the floors. "This is the most direct path to the common rooms. Be careful, the stairs like to change." a prefect from the clump of Ravenclaws to their left warned. Leon glanced at the stairs, and before he could question the warning, one set began to rotate to an entirely different landing. Several first years gasped and huddled closer to the group.

"Don't worry, the stairs aren't dangerous, just opinionated." Percy called over the panic that erupted in the young Gryffindors. Leon scooted closer to Emil, cautious of these staircases.

Fortunately the stairs stayed place long enough for all of the students to make their way past the Fat Lady, who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Girls' rooms upstairs and down on the left. Boys, the same on your right. Your luggage is already in your rooms." Percy began directing people. Emil nodded and grabbed Leon's wrist, dragging him up the stairs. Leon had to jog to keep up with the rushing nation.

At the top of the stairs, Emil opened a door that led to a circular room. Beds were set like spokes on a wheel, butted up against the outer wall. A bedside table sat next to each bed, and a trunk was positioned at the foot of all of them.

Two of the beds, right next to each other, had Emil and Leon's suitcases on them. Leon's was red, with a white Sakura flower in the middle, his flag. Emil's was blue with a red off-centered cross that ad a white outline, Iceland's flag.

"Yay, we, like, have beds next together!" Leon exclaimed, scooping up the sleeping baby panda off of his bed. Emil opened up Mr. Puffin's cage, letting the black and white bird fly free. Leon sat Panda down, and flitted around the room, putting his clothes and other belongings away. Emil sat down on his bed, and picked up Panda, cuddling him while Leon moved on to putting Emil's stuff away. Leon was a closet neat freak.

Leon was just finishing his self-imposed chore when other boys began to find their way up the stairs and into the room. Apparently, they had stayed in the common room to socialize and introduce themselves to their fellow classmates. Emil shrugged, and continued petting the slumbering panda cub in his lap, while Mr. Puffin settled onto Emil's pillow.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and a boy named Seamus shared a room with Emil and Leon. They all seemed to get along, but not much was said as the boys wearily unpacked their bags and settled down for the night.

Only after all the boys had gone to sleep, did Emil and Leon begin to prepare for bed.

As they settled in, Emil asked, "What do you think this school will be like?"

Leon, who was turned to him but still draped in shadow, replied, "It can't be, like, all bad. Arthur did survive an entire year." Emil smiled at the jab.

"Goodnight, _saetur minn._"

"Goodnight, _song bing_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I posted this before I edited it, to those of you who got an alert, and had to delete it. I kinda think this story is moving too fast, give me your opinion. I can't stop writing though, if I do, I'll lose the motivation and I may never finish. Do you guys want me to post the translations of the terms of endearment? Reviews make me giggle uncontrollably, questions make me fart rainbows, and suggestions send me into a catatonic state of glee.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Himaruya Hidekaz and J.K. Rowling own those marvelous pieces of work.**

The first day of class was insane.

Breakfast was okay, pancakes, sausage, eggs, the usual stuff. Except for the trays nearest to Emil and Leon.

Apparently someone had told the house elves in the kitchen about their culture shock. Now, all the trays nearest to Emil and Leon had Icelandic or Chinese breakfast foods. Dumplings, fried doughnuts, _baozi_, _jiaozi_, rice porridge, noodle soup, _you tiao_, egg pancakes, sweet potatoes, fermented tofu, stuffed sticky rice, soy milk, _hafragrautur_, coffee, _lysi_, _skyr_, and all kinds of toppings for Emil's oatmeal.

Most people gave the foods a wide berth. A few brave ones tried to eat some of it. One light haired boy went for a sip of _lysi_, thinking it was a kind of syrup. Emil watched, wanting to see how it would play out.

"Ugghthhghg" the boy moaned. His throat convulsed and he immediately reached for his own cup of pumpkin juice.

"You actually eat that stuff?!" The boy cried, only now having recovered from the taste. Emil cocked his head, "You don't eat _lysi_. It's meant to keep you from becoming deficient of nutrients when 9 months of the year are in complete darkness." and left it at that.

Unlike Emil, Leon warned the people who reached for his native food. "That will make you sick if you're not used to it." He cautioned one dark haired girl. She looked up at him, seeing him chowing down on a huge bowl of food. She gaped, "Are you really going to eat all of that?" she wasn't as indignant as the light haired boy, but still curious.

Leon nodded, mouth full again.

Hermione had sat down across from them at lunch, Ron and Harry next to her. Immediately noting the strange foods, she warned them not to eat it. "These foods may be normal to those two, but we would likely be made sick by them." Harry acknowledged her warning and only ate the foods he was familiar with. Ron did not.

He was smart enough to not eat things he couldn't identify, so he asked as he grabbed each thing.

"What's this?"

"Cod liver oil." he was pointing to _lysi_.

"And this?"

"Dumplings. They have meat or, like, vegetables in them" he had pointed to _baozi_

"And that?"

"Crescent dumplings. They usually have something, like, minced in them before they are boiled or fried." It was _jiaozi_ this time.

" What the bloody hell is _that?_" Ron exclaimed. Emil glanced up and saw him peering into the pot of coffee.

"That is my coffee. Do not touch it." Ron jumped at the malice in Emil's usually neutral voice. Leon saw the encounter, and jumped to explain.

"Emil loves his coffee, and, like, will probably severely injure you if you touch it. Don't worry though, he'll, like, drink that whole pot and be in a decent mood all day. And besides, the coffee from his country is, like disgusting." Ron nodded, still staring at Emil, and set the pot of coffee down.

Emil and Leon cringed at the thought of an entire day like this.

They had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall after breakfast. Leon and Emil had brought their books to breakfast with them, and so they arrived early. When they opened the large double doors, she was sitting at her desk writing something. She looked up when she heard the door creak.

"Oh, hello. You two are our new students from Iceland and Hong Kong, aren't you?" they nodded. "I believe I heard that your older brothers were prominent wizards in their respective countries." Leon smirked. "_Aniki _is very good at, like, Transfiguration, but Arthur is practically a god when it comes to potions." Professor McGonagall quirked an eyebrow, but smiled. She looked to Emil now, expecting a response,

"My brother excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts." he left it at that. McGonagall frowned, having wanted more information than that.

The boys took their seats as students began to file in.

It was almost five minutes into class, and Harry and Ron still had not shown up.

The double doors crashed open, and Leon almost knocked over his ink well. The class turned to see Ron and Harry panting, doubled over, and late.

"Good thing McGonagall didn't see us, she would have had our heads." Ron wheezed.

The cat perched on McGonagall's desk convulsed and leapt, transforming into Professor McGonagall in mid air.

Harry and Ron stared, horrified. "That was bloody brilliant, Professor!" Ron cried. She glanced at him, cold steel in her eyes.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasly." she turned to Harry, "Should I turn you or Mr. Weasly into a pocket watch, so that at least one of you might be on time?" her words sounded exasperated, but her voice was calm.

Harry had the decency to look guilty, "W-we got lost, Professor."

"Well then perhaps a map. I trust you can find your seats?"

A mumbled chorus of "Yes, Professor." was followed by giggling from one corner of the room. Leon turned to see Malfoy and his two cronies snickering. He turned back and nudged Emil. Emil looked up and turned to look at the corner, he had heard them before and chose not to look, but acknowledged them now. He nodded to Leon.

Malfoy was moved to the top of the hit list.

Transfiguration was actually quite normal.

In potions, Emil and Leon arrived with everyone else. The room was dark and cold. Someone had thought putting a classroom in the dungeons was a good idea. Leon would like to punch that person. Emil was used to the cold, and scoffed silently at those who were not.

The dark professor from yesterday evening was the teacher for this classroom. He made a grand entrance, sweeping and clutching at his robes as he stormed in the door, its slam echoing in the stone room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and the art of potion making. There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this room." his voice was oily and he barely spoke above a whisper, but his voice was commanding, and the entire room was silent. Snape began to call roll, but paused when he got to Harry's name.

After roll, he glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Harry. "Harry Potter, our new celebrity." his gaze was curious and calculating for a moment before he continued, "Tell me, Harry, what would happen if I mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked surprised, and was silent, but Hermione's hand shot up.

"I don't know, sir."

"Hm, well clearly fame isn't everything." Leon saw Harry stiffen.

"Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry was silent once more.

"I don't know, sir." Harry responded. Malfoy giggled in the corner.

"Thought you could get away with not opening a book before you showed up, eh Potter?" Snape completely ignored Hermione's waving hand. "One more, what is th-"

"Sir, I must ask, when did you teach us these things? As first years, it would presumptuous of you to judge us on what we do not know." Emil's steely voice cut through the tension. Snape's head whipped to him, Leon thought he would have whiplash.

"And you are?" Snape sneered. No luck though, Emil was good at this game.

"Emil Bondevik"

Snape's eyes widened and he met Emil's eyes. "Do you, by any chance, have relations with Lukas Bondevik?" worry laced his tone.

"Lukas is my older brother." Malfoy's giggling had stopped. Snape's eyes widened again, before he stiffened, and swirled around to the chalk board behind him and began writing the rules of the classroom furiously.

All the Slytherins gave Emil dirty looks for the rest of the day

Flying sounded like a fun class, so Leon was moderately excited. He had always wanted to fly, to dance among the clouds with the birds.

Madam Hooch was their instructor for this class. It had no classroom, it just took place in the courtyard of the huge castle. The sun was shining and the grassy was springy beneath Leon's feet. He was in a great mood.

Madam Hooch told them to step up the left side of their broomsticks, which were lying on the ground. "Hold your right hand over the broom, and say 'Up'!" Her voice was powerful enough to carry across the yard, all the way to where Leon and Emil were.

Leon followed her instructions, and soon the broom was in his hand. Emil glared at him from where he stood, broom rolling on the ground instead of going up. "With feeling!" Madam Hooch called, helping those who were struggling as Emil had been. Emil finally go t his broom up.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick up off the ground, lean forward for a moment, and set back down. Clear?" there were nods and a chorus of "Yes, Madam Hooch".

"1, 2," and she blew her whistle. No one moved for a moment before Neville's broom began to float upwards.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr.-Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch cried. It was clear that Neville had no control over his broom. It went flying towards the castle wall, jerking and bucking along the way. The tip of the broom slammed into the stone wall, before it turned around and slammed the bristles into the wall. It repeated this several times, throwing Neville this way and that. Eventually, it flew off, barely missing a statue on the top of the wall.

Neville, however, did not miss it. The point f the statues sword caught his robes and ripped him off of the broom. They held for a moment, and his robes tore.

He plummeted again, and his sweater caught on another statue, barely 30 feet off of the ground. They didn't last long either, and Neville dropped to the ground.

Leon had seen Neville get caught the first time and ran over to try and catch him. He didn't think he would be able to make it in time when Neville fell, but when the second statue caught him, Leon ground to a halt beneath him.

Now, when students and Madam Hooch crowded around to see if anyone was hurt, they saw Leon holding a sobbing Neville.

"Are you alright, Mr. Wang?" Madam Hooch cried, patting Neville down for injuries

"Yeah, I'm, like, fine. Neville, should, like, go to the nurse though." Leon replied, passing the eleven year old over to her. "Ah! Yes, you're right. I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. Anyone caught with their brooms off of the ground will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'." she cradled Neville as she headed into the castle.

As soon as she was inside, hurried murmurs broke out. Above the others, Emil heard Draco laugh.

"Look what Longbottom forgot!" Malfoy cried, drawing the attention of the rest of the class. He held Neville's Rememberall that his grandmother had sent him. "Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry commanded. Malfoy gave him a snarky look.

"How 'bout I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find?" and Malfoy ascended smoothly, his room gliding through the air. "How about on the roof?" he called down. Harry snarled and mounted his broom. "Harry! No! You'll get expelled!" Hermione cried from beside him. He ignored her, and shot after Malfoy, who was now circling the class about one hundred feet in the air.

Malfoy and Harry exchanged words, that were barely mumbles from where Emil and Leon were standing. Harry darted forward and tried to grab the Rememberall. Draco dodged, but he almost fell. He spoke again, and then he threw the glass ball. Harry shot after it, and knocked Malfoy off of his broom in the process. Before Draco could travel ten feet, though, he was caught. He opened his eyes and Emil glared at him.

Leon had seen Draco's unsteady seat on the broom, and prepared himself and Emil to catch him. Now, that proved to have saved Malfoy's life. Emil had him by the right forearm, and Leon had him by the left, and they were lowering him to the ground. When there was about a yard between Malfoy's feet and the ground, they dropped him. He landed in a heap, right outside of the group of people who were cheering around Harry.

Apparently he had caught the ball right before it had shattered against the castle wall.

The cheering stopped though, when Professor McGonagall stepped onto the field.

"Harry Potter, Leon Wang, Emil Bondevik. Come with me." The called upon students shuffled through the crowd and followed her obediently into the school. Once inside, she turned around immediately.

"Mr. Potter, I will speak to you in a moment. You two, "She turned to Emil and Leon, " I must say well done. You managed to catch Mr. Malfoy before he broke his neck. I would award you, but I must also punish you. Ten points to Gryffindor, each of you." They smiled and she grinned, "Ten points _from_ Gryffindor, each of you. You may go back to class now." Emil and Leon shared a look, shrugged, and went back out side.

Outside, everyone had sobered up a bit. Having a teacher come and kidnap a student tended to end the fun. "Don't, like, worry. Harry isn't in trouble." Leon consoled as they approached the group.

"How do you know?! McGonagall's gonna tear him a new one!" Ron cried, horrified for his best friend.

"McGonagall looked excited. She would not be excited to punish someone." Emil corrected. Ron looked incredulous.

"Why would she be excited?! What about this situation could possibly be exciting!?" Ron was panicking now. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, Harry's flying skills are phenomenal. Maybe she wants to suggest that he be on the Quidditch team?" Hermione suggested, trying to calm her friend. Ron breathed before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione, first years don't get on the Quidditch team. First years aren't even allowed to have brooms." Ron was upset, Leon could tell.

"Ron, like, calm down. McGonagall isn't unfair, she may punish Harry, but she'll punish Draco more. He started, Harry finished it, and we, like, saved Malfoy's ass." Leon soothed. Ron jerked to look at him.

"You saved Malfoy's ass? What did you do?" Ron seemed happier now.

"Harry accidentally, like, knocked him off of his broom. I didn't think Malfoy was as, like, good on a broom as he said he was, so Emil and I got ready to catch him. Good thing we did, he, like, almost died." Leon explained. Ron laughed.

"Get knocked off your broom, eh Malfoy?" Ron hooted turning to see Malfoy safely surrounded by his cronies.

Malfoy scowled and stormed into the castle. Ron's mood improved drastically.

Lunch was okay, no one tried to eat any strange foods, and they all left Emil's coffee alone.

There weren't many exciting classes after lunch all week, but Herbology was interesting. They were repotting baby mandrakes, and had to wear earmuffs.

They had been warned that a baby mandrake's cry could not kill, but it could knock you out. So when Malfoy (this was a double class with Slytherin) left to get a new pot, Leon discreetly cast a spell on his earmuffs so that they would disintegrate as soon as the mandrakes began to cry.

Of course, when Leon was planting his mandrake, and his earmuffs dissolved, he realized that Malfoy must have switched them. Right before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost a week! I am so sorry! I got a new fish over the weekend and spent four hours scrubbing down my tank and transferring the fish in it to a different tank. My tank was filthy, now it looks brand new, and contains one, tiny, comet goldfish named Finnegan. You will hear more about Finnegan. **

**I got lots of suggestions! I plan on using them, but not all in this chapter. For those who wanted me to have an idea of where this is going, I intended for the boys to go through Hogwarts with the Golden Trio, and help out along the way, while having a little bit of their own strife sprinkled in. Now, on with the story!**

Emil couldn't hear anything through his ear muffs. His only clue to Leon blacking out was feeling the impact through his feet.

When he felt it, he glanced down. Emil saw the pinkish fuzz and assumed that Malfoy must have switched their ear muffs.

Emil knelt down to check on his friend. His breathing was labored, and his face was contorted in a grimace. Emil's level of panic skyrocketed.

Thinking quickly, he drew his wand and cast a simple spell. _"Auditus Obstruitur!" _and his hearing was gone. He removed his earmuffs and placed them on Leon's head. His pained look soften and his breathing evened somewhat. Emil relaxed a bit and used his hidden strength to pick Leon up bridal style, and stand.

By this time, the teacher, Professor Sprout, had made her way over. Emil was facing her and saw her mouth move, but he heard nothing. Emil shrugged and carried Leon out of the greenhouse.

He didn't know where he was taking him. Not the nurse, medicines don't work on nations and she would become suspicious. The only other safe place for resting was the dorm. Emil silently made the decision to heal Leon on his own.

Several people gave him strange looks. Carrying a boy through the halls in the middle of the day is abnormal, even for Hogwarts. Most assumed he was going to the nurse, or retuning the unconscious boy to his dorm. They weren't too far off.

The Gryffindor common room was empty, as was expected. Emil jogged up the stairs, and used his elbow to joggle the door open. Emil groaned as he eased Leon down onto his bed. He took a deep breath and flopped onto his own bed, staring at the unconscious nation.

What did he know about the effects of a baby mandrake's cry? Professor Sprout said that an adult could paralyze you, or was it kill? Either way, the babies were supposed to be less severe….like only minor hearing damage. Emil nodded to himself, raising his wand. He knew a spell that would fix the hearing loss, and one that he thought might wake him up. _"Aures Sanat!" _a blue tendril floated out of the tip of the wand and drifted to Leon's left ear, and to Emil's right.

Leon flinched and Emil cringed in response. The blue tendril broke off and dissipated. Emil took another deep breath, _"Consurge!" _

Leon's body shuddered and his eyes flew open. They were wide with shock.

"_Leon!"_ Emil cried, throwing his arms around the Asian. "_Ekki gera pad vid mig, aldrei aftur!_ _Eg elska pig!" _Emil's face was buried in Leon's shirt, his fingers clenching the blankets on either side of him. "What did you just say?!" Leon gasped, sitting straight up. He grabbed Emil by his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye.

Emil tried to look anywhere but Leon's face, but he couldn't. Leon's hazel eyes pleaded for an answer, for the truth. He held his breath, "_Wo ai ni…"_

Leon's grip on his shoulder's relaxed, and his face remained blank. Emil began to fear the worst, and tried to wiggle away.

Leon scooped him up before he could try though, and crushed him to his chest, smashing their lips together. Emil's eyes widened in shock, but they relaxed as he began to surrender.

The kiss slowed down, no longer violent and abrupt, as Leon and Emil broke apart. "_Eg elska pig, Emil."_ Leon whispered.

Emil sighed and cuddled up to his warm Asian. "So, for, like, how long have you been able to speak Chinese?" Leon's voice sounded accusing, but still amused. Emil smirked, "For about as long as you've been able to speak Icelandic."

The two ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. There was no reason for them to leave, because all of their classes had ended for the day.

They woke up, of course, when Harry and Ron walked into the room. "_Shi Shui?_" Leon groaned. "Harry and Ron." Emil grunted.

Harry stared, did they realize that they were wrapped around each other in _that _way? "Um, are you okay, Leon?" Ron asked, he was concerned for his friend. He had passed out in the middle of class.

Leon sat up, Emil grumbling a he did so.

"I'm, like, fine. Emil fixed me up." Leon smiled and petted down Emil's slight bed head. "We have to write Lukas and Yao a letter telling them what happened." Emil stated, going over to his trunk to remove some paper and pen.

"Ugh, do we have to…" Leon whined. "Yes, we do. Your prank backfired and you got hurt, so I have to tell your family because you won't." Emil snapped. Leon pouted, but didn't complain.

Ron went over to his bed, setting down his bag, and flopping down. "Tell them what McGonagall wanted with you, Harry." Ron called, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Oh, she wanted to recruit me for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. According to Hermione, I'm the youngest player in a century." Harry proclaimed, throwing his arms wide in fanfare, exasperation clear in his voice. "It's in my blood, she says. Apparently, my father was a Seeker." his sarcasm was almost painful.

"Why didn't you just, like, tell her no?" Leon asked, he was looking over Emil's shoulder at the letter he was writing.

"Because I want to play Quidditch! I love flying, I'm a natural at it. I'm just tired of people expecting a lot from me because of what Voldemort did." Leon could understand. Both of his older brothers were former empires, even if they weren't much now. There is a lot of pressure on him to succeed as a country. "Well then, stop complaining. Take advantage of this opportunity and your skill." Emil chastised. Harry's face furrowed into a thoughtful frown.

"Is there anything you want to say to your siblings?" Emil asked, backing away from the letter.

"Uh, like, no. You know I, like, hate them." Leon scoffed. Emil snorted and folded the letter, tying it firmly to the waiting Mr. Puffin's leg. He released the bird and it took off, darting through the night sky.

"Now, like, let's go eat." Leon said, grabbing Emil's arm. "It's way too early for dinner! Let's go visit Hagrid instead." Ron exclaimed, leaping out of bed. Leon shrugged and nodded, not letting go of Emil.

Harry and Ron followed them out of the dorm, through a maze of corridors, and out of the building.

At Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door.

A great barking exploded from somewhere behind the door. Ron could clearly make out the sound of Hagrid yelling at 'Fang', who he assumed to be the dog.

The barking calmed some when Hagrid opened the door, and stuck his face out. "Oh! It's jus' ye four. Come an in." he backed away from the door, and made room for the four boys to enter, while simultaneously holding back a huge, slobbery black dog. Emil thought it was some type of mastiff, but he wasn't sure.

Hagrid walked over to a large cooking pot hung above the fire. Something was rattling inside, but Leon could not make out food smells.

"Would ya like some biscuits?" Hagrid offered, holding out a plate of nice looking cookies. "No thank you, Hagrid." Harry said. The others wisely followed his example and declined the cookies.

"So, how was ye firs' week a' Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked, taking a seat in a huge chair next to the cooking pot. "Oh, not too bad. Leon got himself knocked out, Emil managed to scare Snape into leaving us alone, and Harry got recruited as Gryffindor's new Seeker." Ron reported.

Hagrid laughed, "Rather tame for Hogwarts!" and continued laughing. Harry and Ron could not help but smile as well.

Whatever was in the cooking pot began to rattle louder, and Hagrid rushed to remove it.

When he turned around, he was holding what looked to be a huge egg. It was a gold color, but most of its surface was scorched an black.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron gasped. Harry moved closer, trying to see the reason for is friend's excitement. "Yes it is, Ron." Emil responded.

Hagrid glanced between the two. "I go' it off an Irishman I met down in the pub las' night." he feigned innocence, but Emil knew better. "What breed is it?" Leon gave his question an odd look, but his eyes widened in realization. "It can't be! I think that is, like, a Norwegian Ridgeback egg, _xuehua!_" Leon cried.

Emil whipped around to look at Leon's shocked face, before turning to study the egg once more. " _Gud minn…_ You're right."

Before anyone could say more, the egg began to rock. Gentle at first, but then more violent and sporadic.

A few moments later, all five males stunned into silence, the egg cracked. Just a little, and then it exploded.

Egg shells went everywhere, and Harry and Ron flinched.

A glistening, scaly creature crawled out of the remains of the egg.

It was a dragon.

Its scales were dark reddish and brown. Its head was crowned with a mane of spikes that trailed down its neck and spine. It flopped around and cawed gently to itself, long neck drooping and eyes alight with curiosity.

"'Ello Norbert!" Hagrid cried. Ron gave him a look. "It has a name?" he sneered. "Well 'o course 'e has a name!" Hagrid confirmed. Norbert turned to Hagrid and cooed to him. "Oh, bless him! Look, he knows 'is mummy." Hagrid was nearly blissful now. It was broken, of course, by Norbert coughing, and spitting up a fireball into Hagrid's beard.

"Oh-oh! Well, he'll need to be taught up a bi'." Hagrid sighed, patting his beard down to put out the flames. Ron snorted in agreement.

A few moments were spent in idle chatter, before Ron's stomach told him that it was time for supper.

"Well, good bye Hagrid! See you again soon!" Harry called behind them. Hagrid waved from the doorway, holding Fang back with one hand. The dog had become quite fond of using Ron to wipe his slobber off.

Supper was normal, and the journey back to the dorms was too. Ron spent most of it explaining what they had seen to Hermione. She seemed very interested, and they promised to bring her with them the next time they decided to go visit Hagrid.

"They won't let Hagrid keep it." Emil stated, dragging Leon passed them, walking quickly towards the dorms.

"What's got him all upset?" Ron asked, glancing to Hermione and Harry on either side of him.

"Doesn't his brother live in Norway and raise beasts or something?" Harry asked.

"That could be it, maybe he had a bad experience with dragons once." Hermione added.

"Nah, he looked more fascinated than terrified when he saw it. Maybe a dead pet?" Ron refuted. Harry shrugged and they entered through the painting hole in the wall.

The next morning was kind of boring. They woke up, got dressed and went to breakfast. They ate their strange and normal foods, chatted, and went over the days classes.

And then owls began to flood in through the open windows. "The mail's here!" several people called out. Emil was slightly distracted by the gorgeous sight of hundreds of colorful owls gracefully flying in and dropping things onto peoples laps before flying out again.

In the huge flock, he spotted Mr. Puffin flying extremely quickly, squawking all the while. Before Emil had time to be confused, an almighty screech tore through the room.

A bald eagle swooped down and dropped something heavy on the table before perching on Leon's shoulder. "Freedom?" he asked, craning his neck to see the bird's distinctive tag on her ankle.

Emil glanced up at her. It was indeed Freedom, Alfred's bald eagle. "Why did Arthur, like, send you?" Leon asked, huffing slightly under her weight.

"He didn't, Alfred did. He sent us something." Emil pointed out, holding the large package up. It was very long, and somewhat wide. "Open it up!" Ron prompted from across the table. Emil didn't glance up, but instead ripped open the package. In it was a note and two, separate packages.

It read:

Hey dudes! It's me the totally awesome Hero!

Iggy told us that you two were going to Hogwarts, and me and Mattie got really excited. We remember when we went to Hogwarts. We weren't really magical, but there was a lot of magic in our blood because of our family, so Iggy made us go… But it was awesome! We made really good friends with this group of dudes who called themselves 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'! They were really cool, but weird! Anyway, Leon, the big thing is for you, because all Kirkland's have tried to fly. And Emil, the little package is from your brother, we don't know anything about it.

You guys be careful, or the Hero will have to come and rescue you! (seriously though)

-The Hero and His Sidekick

"He is such an idiot." Emil sighed, handing the letter over to Leon for him to read. Looking into the package again, he saw the smaller one that Alfred had mentioned. It was about the size of a large book. Knowing his brother, it very well could have been a book.

He opened it and inside was a note and a small drawstring pouch. He opened the note first.

Dear Little Brother,

It has come to my attention that you and Leon were injured in the course of the 72 hours we were apart. I have made these bracelets for the two of you to wear to alert me of any danger you may be in, and allow me to locate you. You will not be able to reject my love.

-Your _Storebror_

Emil grimaced and dropped the note with disgust. Leon picked it up and read it. "Your brother is, like, weird." he commented. Emil ignored him, and opened the pouch. He dumped out two woven leather bracelets. They were dark, but he could faintly make out the blood red runes carved onto the inside.

"Leon, give me your wrist." Leon didn't look at him, he was busy unwrapping the large package, but stuck his wrist out for him.

He did look up when he felt something warm and soft being wrapped around his wrist. "What is that?" he asked, peering at his wrist. "The bracelets Norge gave us." he held up his own wrist to show his bracelet. Leon nodded and went back to the large package Alfred had sent him.

He was no longer hindered by Freedom's weight, she had flown off after he had given her some of his beef noodle.

Inside the package, a long broom lay. It was sleek and made of mahogany wood, its twigs were straight and tapered to a fine point. There was no model name anywhere on the broom, but it looked fast and new. "Look, _Quingren_, Alfred, like got me a broom!" Leon was excited, which Harry, Ron and Hermione had never seen before. But, Harry thought, he would be excited if he got a broom too.

"Leon…" Emil whispered, "I can't take my bracelet off." the absolute panic in his voice surprised the trio, but Leon began to laugh.

"Can't refuse his love! Your brother is, like, obsessed!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter! **

**The howler I added sucked, there will be another, less sucky one in the future. I think I figured out how to do line breaks, but maybe not. My fish, Finnegan, is getting bigger! Almost big enough to train! Okay, okay, on with the story.**

**Suggestions make me smile!**

Over the next two weeks, the Quidditch tryouts took place.

Harry, of course, was Gryffindor seeker. The other members of the team had been on it in pervious years. Leon tried out, but he didn't make the team. Technically, he wasn't allowed on the team because he was a first year. Harry was a special case because of his phenomenal skill. Leon was also quite skilled, so Oliver made a deal with him.

"We can't have two first years on the team, we're already breaking the rules with Harry. But, you're really good, so I'll put you on reserve. That means that you'll fill in for anyone who is sick or injured. Next year, there'll be an open position. If so, I'll save it for you. Deal?"

Leon nodded, slightly disappointed. He turned away from Oliver and strolled down the hall, seemingly ambling.

When he returned to his Gryffindor dorm, Emil was sprawled out on Leon's bed.

"What did he say?"

Emil's voice was muffled by blankets, but Leon could make him out clearly. "I'm on reserve, _bingzi._" Leon cooed, flopping down next to Emil.

Panda crawled over top of Leon to cuddle up in between the two, seeking a warm place to rest after a lazy day.

Leon and Emil finished up their homework, and went off to dinner.

Dinner was delicious, and everyone seemed to have adjusted to school life relatively well. Neville was still having rotten luck, and Seamus was still setting fire to things on accident (or on purpose, Emil wasn't quite sure). Hermione had soared to the top of all of her classes, and stayed there. Ron, Harry, Leon and Emil were all about average in their classes.

During dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all whispering about something. Leon couldn't quite tell what, but he heard something about a three headed dog, and Snape trying to steal something. Leon tried to shake it off, but he was worried for some reason. He decided to write a letter to Arthur about it.

Since their 'coming out' after Leon got himself knocked out, Emil had taken to crawling into Leon's bed after everyone else was asleep, and back into his own before anyone woke up. He wasn't sure Leon knew he slept with him, but didn't want to tell him.

This night was like any other. Everyone went to sleep, and Emil scuttled over into Leon's bed and went to sleep.

And then something else happened.

Harry hopped out of bed and went over to Ron's bed. He nudged his shoulder, and Ron sat up groggily. "Wha-ugh" He whined. "Come on, Ron! We have to go meet Hagrid!" Harry whisper-yelled. Emil's warning about the school not allowing Norbert to stay had concerned the two boys, so they had made a plan to rescue him, and send him off to Romania with two of Ron's-brother's-friends who worked with dragons. It involved complete secrecy and breaking about two dozen rules, as Hermione had pointed out.

Ron groggily stood up, and began dressing himself as quietly as he could. Not quiet enough, as Leon heard them.

He didn't move, but whispered. "Where are you two, like, off to so late?" They froze, and Ron dropped his pants. "N-nothing that concerns you, Leon." Ron stuttered out. Emil spoke this time, "They plan on rescuing that stupid dragon. Let's help them." Harry was stunned. Emil wanted to help them save Norbert? "I thought you hated Norbert." Harry said, skepticism lacing his tone.

"Where did you get that idea? I don't hate Norbert." Emil clarified. Ron was still confused. "But why did you act so weird when he hatched?" He asked. "I was…appalled by Hagrid's spontaneity. Raising a dragon takes an entire mountain and a lifetime."

Now, Harry was confused. "Doesn't your brother raise dragons?" Emil was standing and searching for something comfortable to wear on a midnight escapade. "Yes, he does. My brother owns an estate about…the size of London. And he is technically immortal." Emil said, lacing up his boots. Leon was fully dressed beside him.

He was wearing his black short-legged pants, wrapped up in a long, white strip of cloth from his calves to his shoes. His shirt was long-sleeved and red. The stitching was gold and the sleeves flared out to hide his hands. Panda sat on his head.

Emil looked away from him to hide a blush. Leon looked adorable in his traditional nation garb.

Emil himself was wearing his brown sailor suit, sans the hat. Mr. Puffin had been sent out earlier that evening to deliver a letter to Arthur detailing the events of the past few weeks.

"What are you two wearing?" Ron whisper-exclaimed, his voice almost waking Neville.

"We are, like, wearing what we usually wear." Leon responded. His voice was quiet, even without whispering. "Who wears _that_ in their free time?" He cried once more. "We do." Emil stated, ending the argument. "You're lucky _Aniki _wouldn't let me, like, bring my weapons." Leon scoffed

Before Ron could muster a decent retort, Harry shushed them all. "We're going to be late! Let's go!"

When they reached the common room, Hermione was waiting for them. "What took you so long?!" She cried. Harry pointed to Leon and Emil.

A while later, found all five of them knocking on Hagrid's door. "Come on in, quick." Hagrid whimpered, opening the door wide. "What's wrong, Hagrid?" Harry asked gently. Hagrid sobbed louder. "They took Norbert! They took him when I wasn' lookin'!" Hagrid's words were hardly discernable in between his sobs.

"It's alright Hagrid. Who took him, hm?" Hermione soothed. "P-Professor Dum-Dumbledore and that piece of manure Filch!" He sobbed. "Well it can't be all bad if Dumbledore took him, can it? Surely he'll make sure he gets a good home?" Harry reasoned. Hagrid's sobs lessened slightly. Ron jumped on the opportunity. "He'll be alright Hagrid! Dumbledore loves all living things! He won't let Norbert get hurt, no matter where he is! I bet he sent him off to Romania where Charlie is!" Ron's optimism was rubbing off on Hagrid. "We have a friend who lives in Romania. He is a very powerful and kind wizard. We will inform him to look after Norbert. I assure you that no harm will come to him while in our friend's care." Emil offered. Hagrid began to smile. He jumped up and hugged Emil, nearly strangling the poor boy.

When he stepped back, he gazed at the children, love and appreciation leaking out of his eyes in the form of tears. As his gaze panned back and forth, it stopped at a point just above Emil's head.

"Who's 'at" He asked, squinting to get a better look. Leon turned just in time to catch a glimpse of white blonde hair. "Oh no," Hermione despaired.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, gives you the right to be out of bed after hours." McGonagall huffed. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin. And all six of you will receive detention." Leon, Emil, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all stood in Professor McGonagall's office, five of them looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Professor, I must have misheard you. Did you say 'the six of you'?" Draco's voice was laced with doubt, and a bit of fear.

"I did indeed say all six of you, Mr. Malfoy. For as noble as your intentions were, you too were out of bed." Malfoy looked disgusted, "But professor-" "No buts, Mr. Malfoy. Now, off to bed with the lot of you. Your detention will take place tomorrow evening." She scolded.

The six of them slunk off, Draco throwing dirty looks left and right. "Wait till my father hears about this. He'll have that hag fired before you can say 'oops'." Draco snarled. He didn't have time to catch his breath as he was abruptly thrown against a wall. "You, like, don't fight your own battles, do you? Your, like, daddy has to fight them for you." Leon cooed, his face only inches away from Malfoy's. "Now, I've had a rough night. You are going to, like, go to your dorm and leave us alone. I shouldn't hear your voice until we, like, share detention tomorrow." Leon declared. He didn't phrase it as a question, but Draco nodded in agreement anyway.

The next morning at breakfast, Emil and Leon received some mail.

Mr. Puffin dropped it quickly, flapping away to watch intently from the rafters. Emil put his spoon down and peered at the bright red letter. It began to smoke and Leon rushed to open it.

The letter exploded and formed a red mouth in the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! I GOT AN 'IMPORTANT MESSAGE' AT MIDNIGHT, INFORMING ME THAT THE TWO OF YOU HAD RECEIVED DETENTION FOR BEING OUT AFTER BED! WHAT THE HELL WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO HAVE GOTTEN IN TROUBLE?! YOU'RE BOTH BLOODY LUCKY YAO AND LUKAS DIDN'T GET THE SAME MESSAGE!" England's voice screeched, the red-letter-mouth moving as his lips might. "Leon Kaoru Wang Kirkland and Emil Sigurd Stiellson. You two will be coming home over winter break if I hear another word of misbehavior. We'll have Christmas _together_. Am I clear?" The two nodded, even though they knew he couldn't see them.

The letter ripped itself up and sprinkled their food with red paper. "Who, like, messaged Artie? He's not primary guardian for, like, either of us. Aniki and Lukas are, like, our guardians." Leon wondered aloud. Emil looked at him strangely, "We're going to have to spend Christmas with _both_ of our families, and you're worried about why Arthur sent us a Howler?" He asked, monotone voice laced with irritation

"Silly_ Huangyou, _only if he hears of us getting in, like, trouble. And for that to happen, we, like, have to get caught." Leon sang, leading Emil out of the dining hall and off to their first class.

At the end of the day, all five of them were tired, and in varying grades of panic over their detention.

"This is going on my permanent record. No college will accept me now. Oh my god, what is wrong with me, ruining my future like this. How could I let you talk me into this?" Hermione fretted. Leon rolled his eyes.

"I'm worried about what they're going to have us doing. Write lines? Muck out the stalls? Use us as experiments? What?!" Ron hollered, dropping backwards onto the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. "Come on Ron, their aren't any stalls at Hogwarts, and experimenting on minors is illegal. Can't be too bad, we are only first years, right?" Harry soothed. Emil sighed, if his brother found out what he was doing, he would be gutted.

"No matter what they do, it can't, like, be worse than our families together for Christmas." Leon said, serious. Ron looked at him, astonished. "What could be so bad about being with family for Christmas?" Emil looked at him and responded, " You have no idea. We had to move because my uncles destroyed our house." The trio sat stunned, hoping that he was exaggerating. Leon laughed at their gaping mouths.

"Wait, if both of our families come….everyone will be there….Oh _rida_." Emil whispered. Leon was silent for a moment, "It'll be okay, just like a meeting. Only with all of us, not just house heads…. _Siwang renshu jiang shi tianwen shuzi…_" Leon was scared now.

At that moment, the painting opened, and Mr. Filch stood there, Mrs. Norris weaving about his legs. "Time to go to detention, poppets."

"You're not still on about that stupid dragon?" Filch called over to the sobbing Hagrid. Hagrid just sobbed louder.

"What are we doing out here? The forest is forbidden." Draco asked, his voice trailing off uncharacteristically. Filch ignored him and sighed wistfully, "Detention used to mean hanging students by their thumbs in the dungeon. God I miss the screaming." The students glanced at him with apprehension and scooted away.

They were at Hagrid's hut, not a hundred feet from the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and foreboding, and none of those present desired to enter it. A howl echoed from somewhere far off, and the first years huddled closer together.

"Come on then, we've 'ot a job to do." Hagrid sniffled, grabbing a crossbow and leading the children into the forest.

They followed him closely, Fang the bloodhound prancing ahead. Harry held a lamp high, Ron and Hermione clinging to his free arm.

Hagrid stopped, and squatted. in front of him was a pool of reflective silver liquid. He dipped two fingers in it and brought them close to his face for examination. It was thick and gooey. "What is that, Hagrid?" Harry whimpered.

"Tha', Harry, is unicorn blood. Summat' hurt this 'un real bad. We're gonna find it." Hagrid responded, standing to his full height and wiping his hand on his coat. "The unicorn or the thing that hurt it?" Ron whispered. Hagrid ignored him.

"Right now, we're gonna split up and look for it. If you get in trouble sen' up red sparks with your wand. If you find it, green sparks." He held up his hand, silencing their protests. "Harry, Emil, Leon, and Draco. You four are going that direction," He pointed down a path to the left. "Hermione, Ron, you come with me." Hagrid began to turn. "Alright, then I get Fang." Malfoy snapped. "Sure, but be warned," Hagrid pointed to Fang, "He's a right coward." Fang whimpered to emphasize the fact.

"You wait till my father hears about this! He'll-"

"What did we, like, discuss last night, Malfoy." Leon growled, and Draco's mouth made a _click _when it shut.

They were surrounded by dark trees and shrubbery, the only visible ground on the path they walked. Harry's lamp casting light only 10 feet in any direction, barely enough to see where they were headed.

The trees to their left began to thin out and they found themselves in an open clearing, a wall of roots to their left and right.

On the far side of the clearing, a dark figure was hunched over a white lump. Emil looked closer, and could make out a silvery mane and horn.

A dead unicorn.

Draco screamed and tore off in the way they had came, Fang's terrified howling not far behind him.

The dark figure began to rise from it's crouched position. Emil grabbed Leon's arm and jumped in front of Harry, trusting their nation status to make them more powerful. "_Abesto_" Emil murmured, whipping out his wand. The dark figure did not flee, only drift closer. Leon stepped in front of Emil and brandished his wand, "_Ardebit"_ He cried, bright red flame leaping from his wand.

The creature shied away from the light, but did not cease its pursuit. Before it could further advance on the three boys, a green mist shot past them, followed by a thundering of hooves and a great roar.

The figure screeched and shot away, back into the forest.

"Kaoru! Emil! Are you alright, aru?!" A short…man…with long dark hair and dressed in red, similar to Leon's clothes, cried. "Emil. Are you alright?" A pale man in a blue sailor suit asked, his voice a monotone.

"_Aniki_! What are you doing here? And why is _Feicui_ here?" Leon asked, running over to the dark haired man. The man wrapped him up in a tight hug crying into Leon's shorter hair.

Simultaneously, Lukas was dissipating the green mist, and speaking urgently to Emil, who seemed irritated.

Harry looked around for the source of the sound of hooves. A man on a kneeling horse was leaning over to look at the unicorn. _Why didn't he just dismount- Oh. _Harry's thought were cut off when the horse stood up and it became clear that it was not a man on a horse, but a centaur.

Harry was about to ask who all these people were, but a flash of green shot past him and he heard Hagrid yell in fright.

"Feicui! Down girl! Stay aru!" The short, dark haired man yelled, running over to the coiled green dragon with surprising speed.

When he jumped in front of her and bopped her on the snout, she looked ashamed of herself and slunk away, clearing the pathway for Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Fang to enter the clearing.

"Harry! Are you alright?!" Hagrid asked, loping over to him. At Harry's nod, he turned to the other people in the clearing.

"I know you, Firenze, but who the bloody hell are you people?!" Hagrid harrumphed.

"Guys, like, say hello to my older brother Yao, his dragon Feicui, and Emil's older, like, brother, Lukas." Leon sighed, plopping down next to Emil on a nearby root.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Not dead! So sorry about the long wait, no excuse...Anyway, here is the bottom of the cliff I dropped you off of at the end of the last chapter! Reviews give me life!**

"So, I understand that the students were in danger when they were in the forest, and so sought to defend themselves, but why did that summon you two?" a disgruntled snort, "My apologies, three." Dumbledore amended. Feicui hummed in satisfaction, and adjusted her perch on Yao's shoulder. When Hagrid had begun leading all those in the clearing, she had shifted into a smaller form. She was now the size of a large ball python, curled around Yao's neck and shoulders.

"We were summoned by Lukas's charm bracelets he made for the children-aru. They were meant to summon one of us if either were feeling threatened-aru. We did not expect them to be necessary at all, Professor Dumbledore-aru." Yao offered accusingly.

Leon knew that tone, it meant that someone was about to be taken to task. His brother was usually loud and energetic, not serious or even-toned.

"Mr. Wang, our discipline system has students help teachers with whatever tasks they are capable of completing after class hours. That does not usually involve a trip into the Dark Forest, nor was it intended to put any student in danger." Dumbledore tried to soothe, sensing the impending anger.

"Well, it did." Lukas responded, shooting down the headmasters hopes.

"Lukas is right, intentions mean nothing when our family is injured-aru." Yao's eyes hardened, and an involuntary shiver ran down Dumbledore's spine. This person's presence was becoming more and more heavy, like they were releasing more and more power into the air. The pressure was already stifling, but the others in the room seemed unaffected.

Emil was watching. He always watched, but now he caught Dumbledore's slight vibration from his shiver. He turned and looked at Yao, the most emotional one in the room right now.

Yao's eyes were practically glowing and his hair was beginning to float. Emil turned to Leon, and, when their eyes met, flicked his gaze to Yao and back to draw his attention to his brother.

Leon turned to his brother and saw the problem. His control on his immense and foreign magic was slipping in his rage. He nudged Feicui's tail and she glanced down at him. His eyes flicked to his brother's face and Feicui's head tilted and her eyes closed, as if she was listening for something. When her eyes reopened, she nodded.

Emil was watching the happenings with Yao out of the corner of his eye while Dumbledore had a very one-sided discussion on _why _they had detention with the angry Asian.

A subtle clenching of Feicui's muscles drew his attention. Her scales rippled slowly, reflecting light gently. As she moved, Yao's face calmed and his energy gradually receded.

"Dumbledore, I understand that the boys and their friends needed to be punished-aru. I myself have had to punish them many times-aru. Not that it ever seems to stick-aru…" He trailed off, but snapped to attention once again. "My issue is not with them being punished, nor with the methods-aru, but with the fact that they were in enough danger to panic them-aru. These boys are very hard to frighten or panic-aru." Leon laughed, which was more of a quick exhalation of air through his nostrils, and Yao glared at him.

"I am disappointed in the safety of this school-aru. I will not be making a formal complaint of any kind-aru." Steel entered his tone, "Unless it happens again-aru."

Dumbledore nodded, making himself professional, even when he wished to run in fear. This man was extremely powerful, and there was a possibility of his age being greater than Dumbledore's own. "That is absolutely understandable, Mr. Wang. This incident will not be repeated." He appeased, glancing at a clock, "Since it is so late, I would offer our facilities as a lodging for the night, and to join us for breakfast tomorrow." Dumbledore stood and smiled at Lukas and Yao. Lukas nodded and Yao said, "_Xiexie_,"

Dumbledore smiled and led all four of them out of his office. "Boys, you may return to your dorms." He ordered in his gentle not-really-an-order-but-you-better-do-it-anyway tone.

"_Wan an,_"

"_Sofa vel,"_

The boys called behind them to their siblings.

"_Ga i dvale,"_

_ " Wan an, xiao mianyang,"_

They retuned over their shoulders, waving or nodding goodbye.

The next morning, at breakfast, Yao and Lukas did not want to sit with the teachers. So, of course, they sat with their brothers.

"Oh~ It looks so good-aru! House elves made this-aru? They are very talented-aru!" Yao exclaimed, shoveling food onto his plate at an amazing speed.

Lukas , in contrast, was absolutely silent, watching everything. He even ate silently, which Harry had been convinced was impossible.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and just about the entire school were transfixed on the two new, foreign, and completely opposite people. "Who are you again?" Hermione asked, a grimace twisting her features as Yao slurped up something that may have still been moving. Her question was ignored, as it had been answered multiple times already.

"How can you, like, eat that, _Aniki?_" Leon asked, disgusted at his own brother's appetite. Yao bopped him on the forehead with the back of his hand. "You know how I get with Mongolian food-aru, I was raised on the stuff-aru." Yao defended. Leon nodded, he was well acquainted with his brother's past.

Lukas glanced up as owls poured in through the open windows. "The mail." He said emotionlessly.

The attention of all four nations was drawn to a large tawny owl that swooped down to land on Yao's shoulder, only to be chased away by Feicui as she leaped up from his lap.

"Lancelot?" Leon asked, petting the flustered bird on his arm. "What did you, like, bring us?" He cooed to it. Arthur's bird hooted softly and dropped something.

It was a red letter.

"Why is there another howler for us?" Emil glowered.

"What is a howler?" Lukas asked, turning to his brother. He did not have the chance to be given an answer before the letter exploded.

Red flakes went everywhere and a voice exploded from the red mouth-shaped letter floating in the air.

"ANIKI! WHERE DID YOU GO?! YOU DISAPPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER AND WE HEAR FROM _ALISTAIR_ THAT YOU ENDED UP AT HOGWARTS! DID YOU KNOW THAT HOWLERS CAME FROM-" The voice was abruptly interrupted, "NORGE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR LEGO WAR?! BERWALD WON BY DEFAULT BECAUSE WE WERE A MAN SHORT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" The voice began to sob dramatically and changed again.

"Yao-kun, we were extremery worried about you and Rukas-san, prease forgive Im Yong Soo-kun and Matthias-san for their volume." the voice was calm and clearly Japanese, but it changed once more.

"Lukas! Why would you leave me here alone with Matthias, Peter and Berwald?! I mean, I know I can handle it, but still! They almost blew up the house! Really, I mean it! Berwald tried to choke Matthias with his own Legos… Come home and help me!" This voice was high pitched and feminine, but still distinctly male.

The voice changed again, but instead of complaints of someone's absence or yelling, the only thing that could be heard was a strange, bloodcurdling laugh, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

Yao frowned and sighed loudly, "I have to go home and take care of a seven foot, 250 pound baby-aru. You should go home too, Lukas-aru." Yao said, standing and flitting out of the dining hall on light feet.

Lukas stood too and patted Emil on the head, before leaving silently.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, the rest of the school, it seemed, were stunned into silence.

"Our families, like, nagged our older brothers until they went home to take, like, care of them. Our brothers are the, like, heads of the house." Leon explained. Hermione still looked confused, but Ron and Harry seemed satisfied.

"What was that at the end? That strange…frightening sound." She seemed traumatized by it. Emil was confident that she would have nightmares focusing on that sound.

"My brother's, like, boyfriend is a seven foot tall, 250 pound Russian that is extremely childish and has the, like, potential to be a serial killer." Leon elaborated.

Hermione was even more confused than before, but wouldn't dare ask another question, for fear of being confused once more.

"So, wait, your brother is gay?" Ron asked, stopping the torrent of food into his mouth.

Leon's eyes hardened, and he paused his eating as well. Emil glanced at him and paused his eating too. "Yes, most of our friends and family are homosexual, or otherwise not straight." Leon confirmed. Emil's eyes widened. He didn't use the word 'like' once in that sentence. He was in defense mode now.

Hermione must have also noticed the change in behavior, and immediately went to soothe him. "That's alright though, we don't care." Her voice was a bit hurried, but it had the desired effect. Leon relaxed a bit and scooted a little closer to Emil.

"Yeah, no problem with that as long as you two aren't gay too." Ron said, nonchalantly taking a bite of his pancakes.

And Leon stiffened once more, Emil grabbing his arm in comfort. "We are." Emil said, locking eyes with Ron in challenge, his normally placid demeanor being replaced with one that frightened Ron.

"O-oh N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it would be bad if you were," Leon made a sound that bordered on a growl, "A-and Malfoy found out! I don't care if you're gay! Really, totally cool with me! Right, Harry?" Ron turned to Harry to rescue him from the glares of the two intimidating foreigners.

"O-oh Yeah! No problem at all! We're all accepting people here! Friends all around!" Harry stuttered. Hermione went to shut them up. "They were just worried is all. Ron meant that if Malfoy found out, he would give you hell for it." Her words were meant to soothe, but Leon tensed up again.

"If he, like, dares to try anything while I still breathe, he will, like, not be." Leon swore. Harry saw the intent in his eyes and all doubt that the eleven-year-old student would carry out his threat. He involuntarily shivered in horror for Malfoy's sake.

After the previous night's and morning's escapades, the rest of the day seemed tame. Though it was especially annoying when Malfoy began to mock Yao's accent during potions. Emil shut him up by mimicking Malfoy's voice saying rude things about Snape when Professor Snape wasn't looking. Slytherin lost 25 points.

When the Weasly twins discovered that Emil could mimic voices perfectly, and subsequently learned that Leon could forge any form of handwriting, they called off the prank war.

"We might end up destroying the whole school."

"And while that might be fun, mum would be livid."

"Can we instead join forces?"

"It'll be a lot more fun, and a lot more effective."

Leon's eyes whipped back and forth between the two brothers, who seemed to be enjoying his torment. Finally, he looked at Emil.

"Why not?" Emil offered, not really giving an answer. Leon turned to the red-headed twins , "Sure, we'll join up, like, with you. But if we get caught, I'm, like, pulling the 'innocent-first-year-caught-up-in-a-bad-situation' card. Got it?"

The twins nodded eagerly, happy to just have made a useful ally instead of a dangerous enemy.

Within the next week, Leon had attended his first Quidditch practice. He was a reserve, but he was still part of the team, and so had to attend and participate in practices.

He was a little awkward at first, but once he got the hang of the broom Alfred gave him, he was like a bird.

Wood had said that this first practice was to get used to the new teammates, learn positions, and help the newbies understand the game better.

Leon thought it was fun that he might have an opportunity to play in every position, that is, if anyone got sick or injured.

Within a week after that, the team had had five actual practices, and were dead tired. So, the day before their big game with Slytherin, Wood told them to go rest, and if they dare forget a single thing they had practiced, they would never see their beds again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ron asked Harry. They had finished their classes and homework for the day, so Hermione agreed to let them go and enjoy themselves.

"I don't really know. It's been so long since I've had any time off, that I'm not sure what to do with it." Harry responded, sounding a bit downtrodden. Leon had heard his predicament, and now came over, tugging Emil along behind him.

"You could come with us. We're going down to Hagrid's to have tea and biscuits." Emil offered, before Leon could. Leon smiled and nodded, no more words needed.

Harry shared a look with Hermione and Ron. They hated Hagrid's cooking, but he made excellent tea, and it was something to do. Harry turned back to Leon and Emil.

"Sure, we'll go."

**I always have trouble remembering that they are all eleven year olds! And for those of you waiting for more action, THEY ARE ELEVEN YEAR OLDS. I understand that, technically, they are way older than that. But, let's just say that since they haven't reached physical maturity, they have never been in a physical or emotional relationship. I mean, they're too young for any other country with any experience, and they look too young for any human.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am fully aware** **that these are updating sporadically. Please forgive me. I offer you this piece of story, written in blood, sweat, and tears, as an apology for being so inconsistent. **

**Sorry, I love being dramatic. Please excuse the missing scenes, as my mind skipped over them when writing. Also, not sure if anybody even reads these, but yes Emil and Leon are a little ooc, but I don't want to change that now. I'll continue this story as-is and the next one might be a little more accurate. I need reviews to know if I'm doing things right, guys. No news is good news, but good news is always better. If you have a request for any scenes, I'll make sure to try and fit it in somewhere. Hopefully.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. God help those characters if I did.**

They were on their way down to Hagrid's hut when it happened.

Emil and Leon were holding hands, their leather protection bracelets dangling gently. Both groups were communicating quietly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were discussing the importance of pronunciation during transfiguration, and Leon and Emil were silently remembering past 'family gatherings'.

The wind was blowing gently over the browning trees and grass. It brought a chill that almost made Leon shiver, as used to warm weather as he was. Fall was here, and winter was just around the corner.

The sound of rustling leaves was loud, mixed in with the occasional screech of laughter as other groups of students enjoyed their day off.

But even the screech of adolescents and the gentle _whoosh_ of the wind in the trees could not drown out Malfoy's laugh of triumph.

"What is _this_?" He screeched, "The foreigners are faggots _too_?" Leon stopped moving. He went absolutely still.

And then he kept walking.

Emil nodded in approval, following closely after his boyfriend and fellow country. _He does not matter. His opinion is nothing. I love Emil. Emil loves me. Our families love us. His opinion is irrelevant._ Leon thought to himself. After their brothers had left several days ago, Emil and he had discussed what would happen if Malfoy _did_ in fact make an ordeal about their sexuality.

The plan was to ignore him at all costs. And, if ignoring him is impossible, turn his insults back at him by not reacting in the way he wants.

"You dared to dirty the halls of this once magnificent school, not only as mud bloods but as freaks of nature as well." Malfoy spat, attempting to make his insult seem superior. He had been making his way closer to them as soon as he had spotted them. Emil tilted his head in a fashion similar to confusion. "Explain yourself." Emil asked.

Malfoy looked taken aback, and stuttered out a reply, "W-well, you aren't purebloods, and you're fags. And fags aren't natural." Malfoy was unprepared for that response. Before Emil could offer up more fake confusion, Leon's sarcasm took control of the situation.

"Neither is having a stick that, like, far up your ass, Draco. What kind of name is Draco anyway? Did your mom have, like, a thing for slimy scaly monsters?" Leon paused and adopted a thoughtful look, "Oh, wait I'm sorry, of course she does. She married your father and, like, gave birth to you."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. He was unaware that he was attempting to cross words with a being that was nearly ten times his age. Leon had a natural affinity for sensing someone's weak points. Malfoy's was his family.

"When my father hears about faggots in the school he'll-"

"I dare him."

"W-what?" Malfoy stuttered, stumbling away from Emil, who was now directly in front of him. "I said, _I dare him." _Emil hissed. "I dare him to do something about two star pupils being faggots at the school he and his entire family graduated from. I dare him to test my ability to find every embarrassing or questionable event in his entire life. I _dare him."_ Emil's voice cut through Malfoy's snarky façade.

Malfoy was aware that it was a threat, and that he should call him out on it, but the cold seriousness in Emil's eyes scared him.

"I-is that a th-threat?" Malfoy forced out. Emil's face did not change.

"Yes it is."

And then he pivoted around and stormed away, Leon falling in step with him as if nothing had ever happened.

As they walked away, Malfoy's nerves got to him and he sank to his knees. "Who _are_ those people?"

Tea at Hagrid's was surprisingly good. Emil and Leon both ate the cookies, perfectly used to strange food. Hermione was correcting Ron on his recounting of the events leading to their visit in the cluttered hut.

"No no, he most certainly did _not_ throw Malfoy anywhere! Don't listen to him, Hagrid."

"Well, 'm sure 'e wishes 'e did. I woulda'." Hagrid huffed, downing the entire cup of tea.

"I don't know, I , like, would have had to tape my hands before punching that one. A head that, like, hard would hurt me more than him." Leon joked, pulling a roll of medical tape out of nowhere. Emil snatched it from him before he could begin taping his hands to attack Malfoy.

"No. I don't want to spend my Christmas with our relatives." Emil scolded. Leon gave him a look and turned back to the trio. The aura he gave off was that of a kicked puppy, but he did not outwardly show it.

"So, how do your parents feel about you and your brothers being gay?" Ron asked. Hermione smacked him in the back of the head, "Please, ignore him. You don't have to answer _any _of his questions." She hissed the last part in his ear.

"Both of our parents are dead. We were raised by our siblings and extended family." Emil answered. "Yeah, I only have, like, one younger sibling out of six." Leon sighed, leaning back into his and Emil's chair. It was a very big chair. "Peter is my younger brother." Emil corrected. Leon snorted. "He's my biological sibling, your , like, adoptive cousin."

"Berwald and Tino are the adults in that house, and we're all Tino's children. Logic has no place in the domain of Vikings." Emil countered. Leon laughed, "Yeah, like, be careful though. By Viking law, if you piss him off, like, Tino could cut your junk off."

"No, Tino would shoot you and Berwald would cut your junk off." Emil deadpanned. Leon just laughed harder.

By this point, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid's legs were firmly crossed and Hermione was confused and blushing. "W-what kind of family is that?!" Harry cried, horror painting his voice.

Leon suddenly grew serious, "My family is comprised of master assassins, like, psychopaths obsessed with cute and inappropriate things, and a super-mom who is, like, constantly supervising a serial killer who is great with small children. His family is a joy to deal with."

Ron grew pale again. He thought his family was bad. Harry wasn't sure what to think, because they obviously had outrageous family, but they seemed happy. So wasn't going to say that they should envy him anytime soon.

Hermione and Hagrid sat in stunned silence, trying to absorb the new information. They were still slightly confused when The trio and nations left to go back to the dorm.

The next morning, Leon and Harry were pumped. Leon knew that he probably wasn't going to play today, but he wanted to be ready if he was called upon. Harry was an entirely different type of excited. He was so nervous that he feared that eating too much food would make him sick. Consequently, Ron and Hermione had to practically force feed him to get anything into him.

At the game, Leon had been informed that he would not be substituting anyone today, and that he could sit with his friend's and cheer the team on. He did so gladly. Sitting next to his boyfriend was a bit more satisfying than flying around anyway.

The game had finally started and it was clear that the teams were pretty evenly matched, despite Slytherin playing dirty. Someone had made a big banner that said 'Potter for President' and changed colors.

Slytherin began to pull ahead in points, and Harry's circling became a bit more hurried. He knew that he had to find the Snitch to end the game and for Gryffindor to win.

Suddenly, he and the Slytherin Seeker lurched forward at the same moment, and shot for a flicker of light. Leon assumed that they had spotted the Snitch. Emil noticed that Harry had moved first, which meant that the Slytherin Seeker had been watching Harry. It was a decent strategy, to make the other team work for you.

They were in the middle of a brilliant race, when Harry's broom lurched to the side and threw the Slytherin Seeker off course. Ron thought that Harry had been trying to get back at Slytherin for doing something similar to Angelina, but it became clear that he was not when Harry's broom continued to rock.

The people who saw it gasped. Harry's broom was completely out of control. It was bucking and twisting and turning and swaying, almost throwing Harry off with every move. Leon was genuinely concerned for his safety.

Emil knew that cursing a broom was hard, and that Harry was a natural flyer and would not have made a mistake to cause this crisis. He began to scan the stands, searching for any form of trickery or foul play.

There! On the tower across from them, teachers sat and Quirrel was muttering something, unblinkingly staring at Harry. He cried out for Hermione at the same time that she cried out for him. "It's him! It's Snape!" She cried, pointing frantically to where Emil had been looking. He looked again, sure that he had seen Quirrel.

He saw Quirrel, but on the bench below him, was Snape, also muttering unblinkingly. Emil was genuinely confused, but was more suspicious OF Quirrel than Snape. He turned to tell this to Hermione, but she was already gone.

He hoped that whatever she did would distract them both, and it wouldn't matter which one of them had been cursing Harry, because they both would have stopped. He glanced anxiously over at Leon, only to see him nearly jumping over the railing to go to Harry.

Leon stopped his frantic worrying and fidgeting when Emil's naturally cold hand grabbed his. He looked back and locked eyes with his boyfriend, and understood his mutual fear and hope. Leon turned back to the field just in time to see Harry recover from almost falling completely.

He grabbed his, now still, broom with both hands, and swung back and forth a bit. The Weasly twins circled below him, ready to catch him should the worst occur, completely ignoring the multiple Scores of Slytherin. Harry swung one more time and hauled himself onto the broom. Once steadied he glanced around, immediately freezing when he saw something on the ground.

The Weasly twins barely had time to leap out of the way when Harry zipped by, rocketing towards the ground. The Slytherin Seeker caught on too late, and was far behind Harry when he began to chase the Snitch.

Harry paid no mind to the quickly approaching ground. He drew level with it, barely a yard above it, and stood up on his broom.

The crowd had gone silent once more, watching Harry and once again ignoring Slytherin's multiple Scores.

He reached out with one hand, stepping forward a bit.

It was too much.

The broom flipped forward, having been thrown off balance by his step, and launching Harry into the ground.

The crowd yelled in fright and pain as Harry hit the hard earth and tumbled across it. Their cries increased when he stood back up and began to gag. Was he okay?

"He's gonna be sick!" Hagrid cried from behind them, this being the first time Leon had heard him.

Harry coughed something up into his hand. The crowd exploded as he lifted up his hand to reveal that in it was The Golden Snitch.

His teammates all landed around him and began cheering. The crowd was still roaring. You couldn't even hear Jordan's commentary anymore. It was amazing.

The entire school, sans Slytherin, was celebrating the miraculous victory well into the night, despite lights out having been announced.

Not long after that, it was Halloween. Many first years were thrown off with how quickly their first two months had gone by, but Emil and Leon had lived for many years more than the average first year, and were accustomed to the speedy passage of time.

Students were buzzing with excitement. There was supposed to be a feast that evening to celebrate the Holiday of the Dead. The older students, mainly the Weasly twins, tried to trick Ron into thinking that there was going to be some kind of test of courage or other horror-related mischief. He adamantly refused to believe them.

"The last time I listened to you two, McGonagall nearly cut off my head! I'm not doing it again!" Ron had said. Harry and Leon tried not to laugh at the memory, McGonagall really had tried to chop off his head.

The feast was enormous.

When Dumbledore lifted his hands, all of the tables were covered in food. Harry didn't even see any real food, just sweets and pastries and candy! Leon and Emil were pleasantly surprised when various deserts and candies from their respective countries appeared on the trays before them. Emil was a little shocked to see Salimiakki on one of the trays. That was a Finnish candy. He shrugged, and conjured up a plastic baggie to put some in. He didn't like the stuff, but Tino loved it, so he would send him some.

While everyone began to stuff their faces, and probably created more cavities in that one hour than ever before in their lives, Emil fidgeted.

He was trying to enjoy the meal-though nothing about it was nutritious enough to be called a meal- but something felt off. Like, some instinct was crying out that something was wrong. He looked up and glanced around, noting the thunderstorm outside.

_ Any trolls out tonight would probably be seeking shelter…Oh God._ He thought, suddenly realizing what was wrong. He turned to Leon, "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom, _Skoteldur."_ Leon blushed at the absurd nickname, but nodded all the same. Emil kissed his cheek and left the dining hall.

Leon continued to eat before he realized what was wrong.

Countries don't have to use the bathroom, their bodies absorb everything.

Emil was going to do something that he didn't want the humans, or possibly Leon, to know about.

"_Gaisi de ai mi'er, ni weisheme yao zheyang dui wo?" _Leon muttered, standing up to go the 'bathroom' too. He was stopped though, by a teacher running into the dining hall, screaming.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons! -Thought you ought to know." Quirrel cried, before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry. I am a terrible person with no excuse other tan writer's block and about 4 other stories that I found and continued. Please kill me quickly, for I am a terrible author. Thank you, to those of you have stuck with me and dealt with my sporadic posting.**

Leon was caught up in the fear and panic that followed this announcement. His main concern was Emil though. He quietly slipped out the door in the chaos.

Students of all ages were screaming and carrying on and running for the doors.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled over the crowd, and the students eventually quieted down enough that he could be heard. "Prefects, lead your houses to the common rooms, Teachers, follow me to the dungeon."

Now that orders and a simple plan of action had been given, the students calmed down immensely, but were still quite fearful. As Harry and Ron were making their way to the common room, they looked at each other in horror.

"They don't know! Emil and Leon don't know about the troll! We have to find them!" Harry cried "Well, where are they?" Hermione asked from behind them. "They must be in the boys' bathroom! Probably the one closest to the dining hall!" Ron suggested. His friends nodded and all three of them slipped through the crowd and headed for the bathrooms.

Leon had spotted Emil about half way to the dungeon, when he stopped abruptly and changed direction. He was heading towards the North corridor. Leon followed silently, despite the fact that Emil probably knew he was there.

Emil stopped just inside a doorway that led to the North corridor and hid in a shadowy corner. Leon copied his actions, a few doorways behind him.

A huge shadow filled the doorway, and a shuffling sound echoed in their ears. A fully grown mountain troll stumbled into the smaller corridor that they occupied. Leon knew then exactly what his boyfriend was doing.

He had known about the troll before Quirrel had ran into the corridor. His brother works with trolls, so he knows how to defeat them. He also knows that trolls are an endangered magical species because of their tendencies to wander into human establishments and get killed. Now, Emil wanted to relocate this troll before the teachers killed it or it killed someone.

Sometimes, Leon hated that his boyfriend was an animal rights activist.

But, Leon couldn't do anything about that now, so he was going to help Emil relocate a man-eating monster.

The troll was grunting and snorting, shuffling around. Emil stepped out and raised his wand. "_Somnus!" _he cried. A warm, blue light seeped out of his wand and enveloped the head of the troll with surprising speed. It snuffled and reared back it's head, trying to escape the cloud of blue light. This only served to make it fall back as it fell asleep. Leon jumped forward and called out "_Suspendit!_"

The troll halted in midair, floating and sleeping. Emil turned abruptly and stared at him with mildly wide eyes.

Leon marched over to him and past him, calling over his shoulder. "What, like, are you doing? We have to send this thing back to Norway." Emil jogged to catch up with him and Leon flicked his wand, summoning the floating, sleeping troll to follow them.

As they made their way outside, where they could send the troll to Norway, for Norway, they ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Wh-what the bloody hell is that?!" Ron cried, pointing at the troll and hiding behind Hermione.

"It's a troll." Emil deadpanned. Hermione glared at him. "Well of course it is. But why do you have it?"

"Is it dead?" Harry asked. Emil glared at him.

"Of course it isn't dead! Trolls are endangered you know! We found it and knocked it out. Now we're going to send it to my brother so he can send it to his troll sanctuary."

That was the most the trio had ever heard him say, let alone the slight change in his normally monotone voice. Emil seemed to realize this, and turned away abruptly.

Before they could ask more questions, or continue outside, Professor McGonagall showed up.

"What on earth!" She cried, as several teachers crowded into the hall behind her. "How did you- What did you- Explain yourselves!" She demanded.

Hermione began to rack her brain for an excuse when Emil and Leon stepped up.

"Professor," Emil began, "I had to use the rest room, before Professor Quirrel made his announcement, and so left the hall. On my way, I heard a troll. I could identify this sound due to being raised by my brother, who runs a troll sanctuary in Norway, where they are an endangered species. I knew how to handle it, and knew that any interaction with an inexperienced wizard could be fatal. I put the troll to sleep, and Leon, who had been following me, levitated it so that it would not crash. My plan was to exit the building, and summon my brother to retrieve the troll. My apologies for causing you any trouble." This was the most Emil had ever spoken. Ever. Though his voice was still monotone.

Leon noticed Emil tensing up under the attention he was being given, and so stepped forward.

"I, too, needed to use the rest room. I left the dining hall and saw Emil pass the rest room, and followed him to investigate, as my need to use the rest room was not immediate. I saw him put the troll to sleep and understood the situation, catching it before it fell and caused damage to itself or the castle. My apologies for causing you any concern." Leon bowed.

McGonagall and the teachers behind her seemed slightly stunned at their blatant honesty, though not all were sure that the two were being honest. "W-Well, that's all nice and dandy! You two could have been killed! And you three, why aren't you in your common rooms?!" She asked again, rounding her fury onto the trio. She could not direct her shock and anger at the logic and honesty that Leon and Emil had given her.

Hermione began to panic. Should she tell them the truth? Was there a reason not to?

As Hermione was about to open her mouth to respond, Ron beat her to it. "Sorry professor, but when we heard about the troll, we remembered that these two hadn't heard about it. We knew they'd gone to the bathroom, so we were going to go and fetch them and bring them back to the common room with us."

Harry saw the question in her eyes before she could ask it. "We all went because we were scared out of our wits, but we couldn't leave Leon and Emil in a possibly dangerous situation. Safety in numbers, you know."

McGonagall was silent for a moment before she smiled. "Emil, ten points from Gryffindor because you took on a dangerous beast without consulting a teacher." she turned to the rest of them, "Ten points to all of you, including Emil, for displaying the true characteristics of a Gryffindor. Now, off to bed, all of you!" She called.

The teachers behind her dispersed, and she left the room behind them. Our heroes stayed put, standing in shocked silence before Leon broke it. "So, like, what are we supposed to do with the troll?"

Emil looked at him and turned back to the entrance hall, his quota of words for the day having already been met. Leon followed him without question, assuming that they were going to continue with their original plan.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron hurried to catch up with them, eager to see the methods they used to get a troll to Norway from the middle of the Scottish countryside.

When they reached the courtyard, Leon gently settled the sleeping troll on the ground. "Can you, like, find him?" Leon asked skeptically. Emil glared, and gently began to wave his wand, in a soothing pattern. It left a trail of lights that began to drift upward. The trio were so entranced by the lights that, when they looked back to the troll, they hadn't noticed it disappear.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione exclaimed. Emil did not respond, but he looked to Leon. Leon sighed and explained. "He called Tino. His uncle. Tino travels all over the world at incredible speeds, and he can transport anything."

Hermione wasn't sure if that was an acceptable answer, but decided not to prod.

The children headed off to bed, quite worn out from their evening escapades.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron fell asleep quickly, but Emil and Leon could not. Who had opened the building up for a troll to get in? They fell asleep curled around each other, wondering who could be that mad.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone kept staring at Emil. All the attention was making him uncomfortable. Leon was getting upset. He wanted them to leave Emil alone. He could make it happen, but that would only draw more attention to them.

Mr. Puffin came flying through one of the open windows, landing on Emil's shoulder. He pet the bird fondly, while taking the letter he brought out of his beak.

It was bright red, and Leon looked at it in horror. A Howler? Now? He hated his family.

Leon opened the letter, and dropped it as his elder brother's voice exploded from it.

"Leon! YOU'RE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! I INVENTED QUIDDITCH! HOW COULD YOU-" He was cut off by a second, even louder voice, "EMIL! YOU SENT NORGE A TROLL?! ARE YOU GONNA SEND ME SOMETHING TOO? MAKE TINO DELIVER IT! THAT WOULD BE-" A sickening crack echoed through the letter and Lukas's voice took over, much more calm and collected, "Emil, Leon, that was Berwald, punching Den in the face. I'm not sure how they found out about the Quidditch thing. Congratulations, and thank you for the troll." The letter ended, and tore itself up into red flakes. The dining hall was moderately quiet, as some people had gotten used to strange occurrences surrounding the two foreign students.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked

"Who, Den?" Leon asked. Harry hesitated, then nodded.

"He'll be fine. Berwald beats the ever loving, like, shit out of him about once a week." Leon consoled. This did not make Harry feel any better. "Why would he do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Berwald and Tino are, like, married, and Matthias is dating Lukas, but Matthias loves to, like, make jokes about how he'd do Tino. Or he annoys Berwald in some, like, other way. He almost always has a broken limb and, like, or nose afterwards. The first time it happened, Matthias was in the hospital for, like, two months, cause Tino shot him, and Berwald beat the shit out of him." Leon explained, as he stood up and began walking to their first class, the others rushing to catch up.

"Your family sounds a lot more extreme than mine does. We fight, but we've never put anyone in the hospital before." Ron commented. Emil smiled. Ron had said 'your family' to Leon. He had been speaking about Emil's family, but it pleased him to know that other people considered them to be from the same family. Not that it was unexpected, considering how much time they sped together and how well they know each other.

**I know this is short, but I'm not sure where this is going. I need it to follow the book/movie, but it isn't quite doing that and I am stuck. Reviews give me courage and inspiration. I'm writing this for you guys, you have to tell me what you think. Have a nice day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I owe you guys an apology, but I had severe writer's block. Please forgive me, and take this meager offering of 1,861 words. I'll try harder next time. Thank you to the people who followed this even after you saw that the last update was so long ago. Those of you who have reviewed are my lifeblood. Reviews fuel my creative mind and my need for attention. **

_**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**_

Classes went normally for the next few days. Snape behaved himself, mostly. Professor McGonagall was as strict as ever. Flitwick was still short, but Leon liked him. He was excitable and his instructions were easy to follow. History of Magic was as boring as ever, but they tried to pay attention. This was part of their history too.

One Friday evening, Dumbledore called the nations to his office, claiming that they had a visitor.

Emil really hoped that it wasn't any of their brothers, but when he saw who it was, he was momentarily confused.

This man looked, for all the world, exactly like Draco. His hair was longer and he was clearly much older, but still.

"Why, hello boys. I am Lucius Malfoy. I believe that you are acquainted with my son, Draco." The man hissed. He actually spoke normally, but he reminded Leon very strongly of a snake, so everything he said sounded slithery. Dumbledore smiled kindly at them.

"Leon, Emil, Mr. Malfoy has requested that he speak with you privately. I will be waiting in the hallway should any of you need me." He directed the last part at the youths, not wanting to anger their brothers again.

He left the room and the three were alone.

"I have heard that you have been threatening my son. Care to explain?" He sneered.

"No, we don't." Leon said.

"What?" He asked, seeming to have not heard them.

"We don't care to explain ourselves." Emil explained.

"So you apologize?" He asked.

"No, we do not. We meant what we said, and we do not apologize for things we mean." Emil clarified again.

"Do you want us to say that it was a childish tiff? To apologize vehemently, so you can go tell your son that his big bad daddy scared off the bullies? We're not going to. We aren't scared of you." Leon snarled, not using the word 'like' once.

"Do you know who I am?" Lucius hissed-for real this time.

"Do you know who we are?" Emil asked, cocking his head in genuine curiosity. Lucius sputtered indignantly. Leon grinned maniacally. "You don't, do you? That's okay, no one else here does either. But I think you've dealt with my brother before. Giant eyebrows? Green eyes? Kirkland? No? Oh well then. Well, if your Blondeness **(shout-out to SlytherinSnake6886) ** is finished, we have free time to go waste." Leon concluded, lacing his fingers with Emil's and striding out of the office.

Lucius was stunned. Two adolescent boys had just humiliated him. And who was his brother? He had heard the name Kirkland before, and he had seen many people with green eyes, but giant eyebrows sounded uncommon. He had homework to do.

Back in the common room, Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited up for them.

"Well? What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked franticly. Leon gave him an odd look. "He, like, didn't want anything. He took us to his office and, like, ditched us with Malfoy's dad. That man is, like, funny." Harry frowned in thought. "How is Malfoy's dad funny?"

Emil spoke up from his place on the common room couch. "He thinks he can scare us. My childhood was scarier than that lizard."

Leon laughed. "Yeah, but, like, your childhood was in the middle of the wilderness, in the middle of a war, with three full grown Vikings who didn't know the first thing about raising a child. You're lucky Tino came along, or you would have died." Leon pointed out. Harry was suddenly grateful that Petunia and Vernon at least knew how to raise a child. Hermione wasn't so sure.

"Are you two serious? Vikings didn't exist in Emil's childhood. And how can your brother own a piece of land as big as London, when I've never heard of him? And where did Yao's dragon come from? That was ridiculous! You two can't seriously think that we'll believe such outrageous stories if you don' even try to make them sound true! Human beings don't do that!" She ranted, huffing at the end.

Leon smiled, "You're right. We have been, like, lying to you. We're not human. Pay more attention, and you might, like, learn something." And he turned away, continuing the conversation he had been having with Emil when they walked in.

Hermione was red. Whether with rage or embarrassment, Ron did not know. Nor did he care. Hermione had just been proven wrong by the exchange students. Ron had thought that their story seemed a bit off, but Hermione had sounded outraged during her rant, like she had had experience with people lying profusely.

Hermione was furious the rest of the weekend, secluding herself in the library.

This was fine with the boys, they quite enjoyed doing whatever they wanted.

They played a mock game of Quidditch on the Quidditch field, Harry and Ron against Emil and Leon. It was going well, until something shot past them and careened towards the ground. They quickly landed and assessed the prone figure.

It had dark, short hair with an awkward curl that stuck up in the air. It's clothes were white and blue and somewhat baggy, but they looked comfortable. He, when they rolled it over it was clearly male, was also unconscious.

"Oh my god. Why is he, like, here? He's not supposed to be, like, here. _Aniki_ must not have been watching him. Oh god. Emil, like, grab his arm. We're dumping him in the lake before he wakes up." Leon commanded, grabbing a limp arm of his elder brother, Im Yong Soo.

He groaned, and the young nations began to walk faster, Harry and Ron scrambling after them and asking useless questions.

"Da-ze~ Kaoru~" The figure mumbled, beginning to wake up. Leon dropped him, forcing Emil to do the same. "We can't make it. We'll have to, like, run." He began to panic. Emil grabbed both sides of his face and held him still until he looked him in the eyes. "You need to get it together. We can't run, he'll just be drawn to the castle. We have to get rid of him here." Emi reasoned. He tried to be soothing, but nothing about the situation he described was soothing.

Leon took a deep breath and nodded, standing up straight. "If he's gonna wake up, it's gonna be on, like, my terms." And he strode over to the semi conscious man.

He positioned himself in between the trio and his elder brother, blocking their view of him, and pulled on the odd curl. Im Yong Soo screamed and jumped into the air, freaking out. His face was red and his voice was unnaturally high as he yelled incoherent things about privacy and molesting at Leon.

"Are you, like, done now?" Leon asked. Im Yong Soo sniffed and nodded, quiet for once. "Good." Leon said, before round-house kicking his brother. Im Yong Soo blocked it, but they began to fight. Harry couldn't follow what was happening, so he turned to Ron, who couldn't either. As far as he could tell, Emil didn't care what was happening. But he always looked like that.

"Why are they fighting? How do they know each other? What kind of moves are those?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Emil answered, "They are brothers. Im Yong Soo is the loudest of Leon's family, and if his full attention is not occupied, he is an absolute nightmare to deal with. They were raised by martial arts masters of various styles, and eventually, they mastered them." Emil responded, petting Mr. Puffin who had landed on his arm from out of nowhere.

Both first years were still confused, but the encounter made more sense now. "How is Leon going to get rid of him?" Harry asked, remembering that Leon didn't want his elder brother here. "Watch." Emil commanded.

"Kaoru~ Why are you fighting me? Did you know that fighting originated in Korea?" He cooed, dodging and retaliating continuously. Leon smirked, "Because if I, like, win, you have to go get my fireworks and ship them to me."

Im Yong Soo's eyes widened in both terror and excitement. Kaoru never let any of them touch his fireworks, and shipping them had to me fun. "Deal, da-ze!" and they began to fight again.

Im Yong Soo was no longer interested in winning, but he couldn't make it look like he was forfeiting. Leon wouldn't accept a win if he thought that Im Yong Soo had let him. So he had to make it look like he was tiring. He let himself get punched a few times, let his punches miss, stumbled a bit, until Kaoru pinned him.

Leon knew that Im Yong Soo had thrown the fight. He knew he would. He still won though, because he had used words to convince his opponent to lose. Yao would be proud.

"Now, like, go home and find all of my fireworks. There should be 469, like, okay? And then ship them to me." Leon commanded, lifting his foot off of his brother's chest.

He turned away and heard the sound of his broom flying off into the distance, miraculously un-destroyed in the fall.

"469?! How many do you have?!" Ron hollered, absolutely stunned. Leon smiled, "There's only 468. He'll be looking for a nonexistent firework for at least a month."

Emil grinned at his boyfriend (they had worked it out a few nights ago), but turned when Harry asked a question.

"What did he call you? Cowl-ru?" Leon scowled at the marring of his name. "Kaoru is the name I was given, like, when I lived in China. My brother Arthur didn't like it, so, like, he changed my name to Leon."

"Can he do that? Just change the name you were given because he didn't like it? Is that legal?" Ron asked.

"Probably not, but Arthur could probably make, like, most of the government do whatever he wanted." Leon began to sound a little spiteful, so Emil grabbed his hand. "I think I prefer Kaoru." He whispered, his mouth brushing Leon's ear. The asian country shuddered and checked his boyfriend's hip with his own. "Of course you, like, would."

Back with Lucius,

"Oh dear god. What have I done? What has Draco done?" The blonde menace fretted. He had done some digging, and found Arthur Kirkland. The person secretly controlling both the muggle and wizard governments.


	10. Chapter 10

"My father said that I had to apologize to you. Apparently, I was unnecessarily rude and judgmental. Please forgive us and please do not inform your families about this incident." Draco said. It sounded like it pained him to be speaking at all. Leon hoped it did.

Emil was a bit more sadistic though.

"I'm afraid that, since you told your family, we can now tell ours. But, since you apologized and admitted to being a rude, prejudiced, homophobic son of a bitch, we can add that into our story-" "I didn't say that!" Draco interrupted. Emil gave him a cold look and Leon finished his statement for him. "and maybe they won't want to, like, do anything about it."

Draco paled, and his eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. Th-that works! I really am sorry, by the way. Fa-er, I mean, homosexuals, are fine. Totally okay. No problem with them at all." and he dashed away as soon as he finished.

Leon turned to Emil. "That was, like, almost cruel of us. I think we can do better. Perhaps, like, compose a howler from Arthur to us, discussing the matter?"

Emil grinned evilly and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, returning his attention back to his homework. They were in the library when Malfoy approached them with his assigned and totally fake apology,

"Did you hear those three discussing Fluffy yesterday?" Emil suddenly asked, cutting his fellow nation out of his sleep-like state.

"I have, like, four fireworks that say that Hagrid got that puppy from Herakles." the Asian offered as response.

"Of course he did. He got it from a 'Greek chap he met in a pub' I guarantee that Arthur put Herakles up to it."

Leon laid his head down and stretched his arms out across Emil's work, much like a cat might. "Like, don't be snappy _wo de tianmi._"

"I'm just irritated with this whole school thing. It's like our usual work, which is fine, but I hate all these people." Emil stood and began to put his books away, having finished his work.

"Eh~ does the little viking need, like, a break? I think I can arrange that."

Leon jumped up and trotted after Emil, wrapping an arm loosely around the pale nation's shoulders.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid. Even if it is for my sake." Emil scolded.

Leon laughed and walked faster, pulling his boyfriend along by his hand. "Mortal stupid, or nation stupid?"

"Hey, Emil, can I, like, borrow Mr. Puffin?"

Emil gave his almost-lover a suspicious look. Leon huffed indignantly. "I'm not gonna, like, poison him, I just need to send a letter. Like, a couple, actually."

"You can use him."

"Thank you~" Leon cooed, tying the two letters to Mr. Puffin's leg.

"Now, this one needs to go to, like, Im Yong Soo, and then bring the second one back here. Don't worry about, like, a reply, he'll figure it out." Leon instructed, opening the window for the bird.

Emil gave him another strange look, but let it slide. He kissed the Asian's cheek and tucked him into bed, planning to join him later.

The next morning, a package arrived. It was carried by Feicui, and delivered to the courtyard. Students and teachers piled around her, trying to get to the package, but she just snarled at them. Eventually, someone had the presence of mind to find Leon, since they recognized the dragon as belonging to his brother.

She let him have the package, and he took it with a wild grin, quickly thanking her and shrinking the package.

"What did you do?" Emil asked as soon as Leon returned from the courtyard. Emil had preferred to avoid the crowd and so chose to wait by the dining hall.

Leon looked hurt, but his mischievous grin didn't falter.

"I'm, like, wounded! What makes you think that, like, I did anything? _Aniki_ may have simply wanted to send me a gift." He tried to lie. In fact, the lie was so blatant, that Emil wasn't sure that it was actually a lie. Maybe it was really heavy sarcasm. Or he was telling the truth.

Probably sarcasm.

At any rate, Leon refused to divulge the contents of the package, despite Emil's hounding. It continued this way until dinner.

Now the mail for the whole school arrived, along with .

He dropped the red envelope and perched himself on Emil's head, not at all concerned by the contents of the howler.

Leon ripped it open almost gleefully.

"Boys." Arthur's voice rang out. "I heard that the Malfoy brat has been causing trouble. I trust that you can handle yourselves, and I realize that he has apologized, but if he opens his mouth again, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SEND ALFRED AND IVAN TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE WHELP WHILE I DEAL WITH HIS BLOODY COWARD OF A FATHER! I don't think any of us want it to come to that, so please be tolerant of his ignorance." And the letter shredded itself.

Leon and Am simultaneously swiveled their heads around to stare at Draco, who had frozen when the voice mentioned his name. He didn't have to hear all of the letter to understand that it was a threat. One against his whole family. He broke their gaze and anxiously picked at his food.

Leon turned to Emil. "You know I, like, love you, right?"

"I know, but I can stand to hear it one more time."

"I love you, Emil."

That evening, when Emil crawled into Leon's bed, it was empty. He got up and looked around in a confused manner, before noticing the open window, and the rope dangling in front of it.

There was a note on it.

Emil knew this had something to do with the strange package, and so read the note eagerly.

**Hey, Emil! I, like, knew you would try and find me about this time, so, like, come up on the roof and let me show you something!**

Emil was somewhat apprehensive as he climbed onto the roof with the rope. It was awkward and tricky, but it would, hopefully, be worth it.

When he got there, Leon was nowhere to be seen. Emil plopped himself down disappointedly, but was startled by a sudden '**pop**', and an explosion of color to his right. He whipped around, and saw a magnificent spray of blue lights, accentuating the marvelous sky. Before he could catch his breath, another went off, white this time.

Leon had made a firework show for him. That was what he asked Im Yong Soo for. His fireworks, to be sent express by Feicui.

It was a beautiful gesture, and Emil showed his appreciation by staying on the cold roof, watching his love show his affection through his favorite pass time.

Eventually, the explosions woke up Professor McGonagall, and Leon had to run and hide before he was caught.

It didn't take him 15 minutes to make it back to the dorm, and he was assaulted by a warm embrace and a gentle pair of lips against his own.

The little viking didn't get a break, but this definitely helped.

"Did you see those explosions last night?!"

"Yeah, I heard it was an attack on the school, but there's a barrier that kept it from hitting us."

"But didn't it come from the Quidditch field?"

"Does that matter? We were attacked!"

The entire school was in an uproar the following morning, never having seen fireworks before. Leon was astounded by their ignorance. Who had never seen fireworks before? These people were missing out. He should be a nice, generous person and help them understand the glory of a controlled explosion.

He stood from his seat in the dining hall as the gossip met a crescendo and reached into his pocket. Emil watched him with curiosity, not sure what he was doing, or sure that he wanted to stop him.

**Pop! Crack!**

"Ahhh! It's an attack!" Someone screamed, throwing the whole hall into chaos. Leon shook his head in shame at their reaction. He brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, clearly.

The hall silenced, all staring at the Asian student standing on a table.

"You people, like, freak out too easily. That was just, like, a firework. They're, like, mostly harmless. I'm, like, an expert pyrotechnician, so they won't hurt you. Just, like, chill the hell out." He finished, hopping off the table and leading Emil out of the dining hall and to their first class.

Leon was in a pouty mood for the rest of the day since no one appreciated his fireworks during breakfast. He didn't get in trouble, because no one had proof that he had set the display off last night, and he hadn't exactly broken the rules with his display in the dining hall (There were only rules against using magic in the halls between classes, not fireworks during breakfast). And Dumbledore did not want to interact with their brothers ever again.

Which was good, because Christmas was just around the corner and they had absolutely no desire to spend the holiday with their families. Together.

They had already made plans to sneak down to Hogsmead and buy gifts, then sneak back and wrap them for Christmas and send them off.

They may have trouble dealing with their families, but they still loved them.

**I have absolutely no excuse for this very late, and very short update. Please do not eat me, and please accept this as a token of my shame.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and accept this offering!**

Hermione was so stunned she stopped breathing. Harry looked skeptical, but Ron was downright argumentative. "That's not possible, and you know it! You're playing a trick, you must be!" he hollered Emil caught him with a cold glare. "We are by far the oldest creatures in this school. Do not test me, _boy." _he snarled. Ron quickly sat and became far too interested in his pancakes than a normal person should have been.

"Good morning, students of Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your holiday and are ready to stuff your brains with even more things now!" Dumbledore greeted the great hall.

"Only one announcement this morning, and it is as follows: Professor Binns has taken a leave of absence so that he may further study the development of the goblin wars and other such things that he is fascinated with. And so, a replacement History of Magic teacher has been appointed. Please welcome Professor Beilschmidt!" and the hall erupted into clapping as a tall man with white hair and red eyes stood in front of the student body. He was dressed in a military uniform of navy blue and while Emil and Leon had no immediate attachment to the man, they knew exactly who Gilbert Beilschmidt, former nation of Prussia, was.

And now he was going to teach came, and went. Emil and Leon easily snuck into Hogsmeade and bought their gifts, and shipped them just as easily. They had to summon Feicui to carry everything, but that wasn't that hard. She grumbled a bit, but was happy to help once bribed with various choice bits of meat.

The boys' gifts were delivered by Tino in a dramatic scene during dinner.

It was Christmas eve, of course, and all the students who went home over the holidays had been long gone. Leon and Emil had stayed at Hogwarts, and gladly kept Harry company while he tried to evade them and investigate the restricted section and wander the school at night. Harry decided that those two knew he was up to something and were sabotaging him on purpose.

He was right.

At Christmas Eve dinner, many people were preparing for a wonderful evening of partying and laughter and good food. Emil and Leon, however were wary of such a clear opportunity to cause a ruckus, they had taken advantage of such opportunities numerous times.

So, our nation's were uncharacteristically on edge. Leon was so disturbed that he didn't use 'like' excessively the entire night. Emil wasn't as anxious, but he kept his eyes on the fake sky to watch for viking-like disruptions.

Neither were prepared when a plump man dressed in red and white launched himself through the doors of the great hall and started singing various Finnish holiday folk tunes.

"Emil! Little Nephew! Merry Christmas! I have presents for you and Kaoru!" Toni cried, bustling over to them and placing various large boxes around them. Emil smiled genuinely, and the Nation of Hong Kong watched in befuddlement as the usually even paced and calm nation of Finland moved with a speed usually associated with his brothers.

"Now you can't open them until tomorrow, and I think you'll just love them all and-Oh! Is that salmiakki?!" He gushed, grabbing handfuls of the stuff and putting it in his pockets. The boys laughed and bid Emil's favorite uncle goodbye as he dashed out of the great hall, leaving Snow-footprints behind him. A sudden streak of light by the windows signalled his passing and he gave a whoop of holiday joy that lightened the hearts of everyone in the castle.

"Was...was that Santa Claus?" Harry asked dazedly. "No, like, that was Uncle Tino." Leon answered. Harry still looked confused, but accepted the vague answer as the only one he would get.

They finished their meal uninterrupted, the nations, no longer stressed, ate heartily.

They somehow managed to get all of their gifts into the common room in one trip. Lots of stacking and more than one charm was needed, along with a fair but of Asian balance and coordination.

Balancing on moving staircases was tricky too, but Emil's sturdy sea legs kept them both up. Once all the gifts had been put under a tree, Emil and Leon fell asleep together in Leon's bed. The whispered to each other and snuggled quietly, the curtains on the four poster drawn shut.

The next morning, there was a flurry of glee and wrapping paper as everyone still at Hogwarts for the holidays ripped open all their presents. Emil and Leon both got an enchanted phone that would work around magic, a joint gift from Yao and Lukas. It was also a bribe to stay in touch.

Tino and Berwald had gifted them with a specially designed and enchanted camping set so that it was like having their very own cottage in the middle of wherever they were. An attached note said that Arthur had enchanted the device, while Tino and Berwald had built all the furniture.

Matthias had given them alcohol, again. He said that if they waited to drink it until they were 21, it would be aged so beautifully that they would cry. It was a tradition of sorts.

The Asian family had gifted them with pieces of art to decorate their room with to make it more personable and calming, as some pieces were made for that specific purpose.

Their gifts to each other were cooridanted together. They had each gotten a set of decorative dog tags that had different sets of spells and tunes inscribed them for safety and health and the like, but each was clearly stamped with "PROPERTY OF EMIL STEILSSON" and "PROPERTY OF LEON KAORU WANG" on the mentioned person's partner's tag. I.e., Leon's said he was Emil's property, and so forth.

They had personalized the gifts seperatly, but the main phrase and purpose was coordinated. They had thought it was morbidly entertaining that their dead bodies, instead of being tagged with their identities, would be tagged with the identity of their lover.

The cashier at Hogsmeade had not thought the same.

And so, their holiday progressed. They played on their phones as they hadn't done since summer, listened to music they had craved for almost half a year, and lounged about.

Harry managed to get away from them long enough to get himself into trouble. He came back into the dormitory yelling about some mirror and his parents and Ron just had to come and see and oh why not those two too and come on!

Leon and Emil were less than pleased with this disruption, but followed along anyway so they were kept in the loop.

When they got to the closed off storage room, Emil immediately recognized the Mirror of Erised. His brother had spoken of its tricks many times. He stopped before he was caught in its view and turned to leave. When Leon tried to stop him, he said, "That mirror is cursed by the wishes and desires of dead men. Do not be fooled by its charm." and pulled Leon back to their warm bed.

Harry was still raving about the mirror the next morning, so Emil told him exactly what it did.

"That mirror shows you your deepest desire. Men and women whither away in front of it, marveling at their perfect world, instead of getting up and doing something to make that world a reality. Don't be tricked by a mirror, boy-who-lived." Emil snapped, before returning to his meal. Leon glanced between Harry's gaping mouth and Emil's frustrated and irritated glare, a small smile playing on his lips.

It was only a matter of time before the classes resumed and Hermione returned with an answer to who Nicolas Flamel was. Harry groaned a bit about having nearly died in his attempt to help. Hermione hushed him distractedly as she explained her findings.

"I, like, know Nicolas." Leon pointed out. The trio gaped at him. "Personally?" Leon nodded, "How?!" Hermione gasped, nearly jumping him from across the table. "He knows my brother, like, very well. They, like, grew up together."

"He just turned 600 and something, how could they have grown up together?!" Ron asked, bewildered. Leon sighed, "I've said this, like, before. We aren't human, and, like, neither are our families. We are, like, an extremely long lived species. In fact, like, my brother is nearly 4,000 years old."


End file.
